Beast of Mine
by ImpoliteLover
Summary: "Bruce you never told us you were married. How come we didn't know you're dirty little secret?" Tony asked Bruce in the Helicarrier. "Because the last time I heard from her was before I thought she was killed." Bruce said watching Fury talk with his wife.
1. Meeting Bruce

Her name is pronounced A-la-re-ah-na.

I wanted to do this story for a while. I have been in love with Mark Ruffalo since I watched 13 going on 30.

I do not own The Avengers. Sadly ):

The streets were covered by mud from the rain that stopped a few moments ago. The living room was empty except for a girl no older than 16 years old. She had brown skin with green and brown eyes. Her hair was long, curly and went down to her mid back. She stared out the window and thought back on what happened.

She sat on the couch of her current home in Louisiana. Her house was surrounded by open fields with a horse ranch. But the land was dull and the horses were sold. The girl adoptive parents died a few days ago and no one knew how. They police wasn't the ones to discover their bodies wherever they were. She wondered if it had anything to do with what happened in her past. Right now all she could do was listen to her Aunt Aboli as she packs her bags to move with her and her Uncle to India. The girl was frozen in her spot when she realized that her life was spinning out of control.

She stood up and paced the living room over and over again. She was leaving her home and they knew it hard for her to leave something she has known all of her life. It was a painful thought; the horseback riding through the fields, her friends in a town that only contained so little people. The only people to raise her was now gone, the only ones to know who she really was.

"Alariana, hurry up we must get to the airport." Her Uncle Aadi called from the front door of her now old home.

I ran up the stairs to my room and ran into my aunt. She huffed and pointed at her bags. She grabbed them and made her way to the car where are uncle helped her put in the trunk of the rental. We had to make a stop to read the Will of my parents before we all left.

The lawyer sat behind a desk while we were on the opposite side. My parents put their statements in one Will to make it easier for us. They both spoke about how my aunt and uncle was my guardian until my 18th birthday. They left the house and cars to them, but I didn't mind. I would miss my home, but it had too many memories to go back to. The last part was for me. They left their small fortune to me, but what I had to do was a shock.

"My daughter Alariana, we care for what's best for you. I, you're father, Beni leave our money and treasures to you under one condition, you must marry someone within the year of you being the age of 21. If you do not, you'll marry someone of your Uncle's choice and you are not to leave your Aunt and Uncle until there quest has been completed. Know that we love you and wish the very best our dear Alariana.

They must have wanted me to hate them. It was absolutely ridiculous to do something like that. I try to beg with them: my aunt, uncle, and the lawyer, but it was no use. I had to do this if I wanted my freedom. It was to control myself and make my own path to what I want to be.

My Uncle and Aunt stayed close to the city, but not close enough to get stuck in the traffic. They city had old buildings that made it beautiful to anyone that's lived in a big city with modern buildings. It was weird driving on the left side of the rode.

Their house was far from the neighbors and had a whole field as a backyard. I forgot they were rich along with my parents. It still had the old style of India house, but it looked fit and nice. It was three stories high with a pool in the back. We walked in and I sat my bags by the door. The inside looked even more modern. It had different types of art pieces and the living had a flat screen over a fire place.

My uncle picked up my bags and said, "You have the top floor. We arranged it so that you have a walk in closet and a connecting bathroom. Unpack your bags and get settled in." We climbed the stairs and he put my bags on the floor and went to the kitchen.

I opened the door to my new life. The bedroom was big with cream and brown designs. I walked to the bathroom where it had a huge jet tub and a connecting door to the walk in closet. It can fit all of my clothes and much more. Mom said we didn't need a big house with just three people. She rather would spend their money on things that were necessary.

I spent two hours unpacking my bags. The rest of my things will be here by tomorrow morning. After that I walked downstairs to see where everything is at. My new guardian's floor was under mine. The kitchen had marble counters and it was a big space, just how I like if for when I cooked big meals for parties and pastries for fun. I already seen the living room, but past it was a small library with a couch and a desk to work at.

Last I went outside to see the pool with chairs, tables, and umbrellas. Beyond the pool area laid a large field. If I was going to live here I would make the best for myself until that time came for me even find someone to marry me.

**Five years later**

The battle was lost I only had so much time to find someone who could be there for me. I couldn't find anyone here it was silly of me to even think that. I don't know why father put that in his Will, but I feel like he was doing it without a good cause. The men I found here were disgusting, mean, and needy. They should have sent me back to America so I could've found someone. I'm not trying to be mean, but I do have to find someone to marry me so I get away from here and do things on my own. There's a reason why we stayed away from the city and crowded places.

I sat in a small café watching people hurry about in the small, poor village I walked off to. This made me angry to see that people could live like this with no help. I shook my head and got up from my seat. I wasn't looking where I was going when I ran unto a man and spilled his tea.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." I grabbed my napkin and tried to dry his shirt. "I wasn't paying attention; let me get you another and some napkins." I was off before he could speak a word to me. I just asked the person at the register to get me whatever the man had and I reached for some more napkins. Grabbing his tea I walked back over to him where he sat at my old table. He looked up and I swear we were the only people there. His brown eyes starred right back at me. The curly brown hair cute made him look cute, but by all means he is handsome.

"Hello?" He said to me when I didn't say anything. He looked uncomfortable.

"Oh I'm sorry. You just caught me by surprise." I said softly. I handed him his tea and napkins. "I asked the guy behind the counter what you ordered."

"What caught you by surprise?" He had asked.

I didn't answer right away, but I knew he was the one to save me from an arranged marriage. The problem was getting him to agree.

I ignored his question and introduced myself, "My name is Alariana Hyde."

"Bruce…Banner." He said shaking my hand. He was hesitant to give me his name. I wasn't thinking about that. A stranger knocks into you, stares, and asks for your name. A little weird I know.

"I know I knocked over your tea and spilled it on you, but I need a favor."

"Depends?" He said with concern, like I was bad and needed help. But I did, but I wasn't bad though.

"I need to be married in three days. Do you think you can be my husband?" I said to hurry up and get to the point.

His eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed. He closed his eyes and said…


	2. Life Story

Sorry, I like the shy Banner, but he's going to be a little OOC for this chapter.

"Okay before you say anything I asked for a really good reason. My parents left me their money and personal items. But I'm not only doing it for the money, it's to free myself from an arranged marriage and my life here in India. We could even get a divorce as soon as we can. Please I belong in America where I was myself and had no worries." I practically begged.

"You always have to worry." He mumbled to himself.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time." I stood up. My life is going to hell if my uncle picks the man. I didn't know I was crying until I felt something going down my face. I didn't wipe it away as I left the café. My legs were walking me somewhere anywhere.

A shout was heard from behind me. The man was jogging behind me. He looked like he was debating as to why he ran after me. But he gave into himself, "I'll agree to marry you-"

My eyes widened and without thinking I had my arms wrapped around his neck and held him close. "But…" I let him go, "You must be careful around me. I can have… anger problems."

"Okay I promise." I paused then said, "Just understand that you are saving my life from a forced marriage to a person I've never met."

He didn't look at me when he said, "Why… did you pick me?"

A smiled appeared on my face, "You're different. I can tell you're shy and sweet and you would refuse to be in the spotlight. I can tell that you have this inner turmoil that's giving you that gray hair."

He rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. "How are we going to exactly do this?"

I smacked my head and said, "You have to me my Aunt and Uncle so they can be the witnesses and we can go up to a chapel in the city. Do you have a suit? We don't really need anything dressy. When do you want to meet them? Tomorrow would be good. No we can-"

He cut me off from my rant. "Calm down." I nodded and he continued, "I can come meet them tomorrow. We can't get married and only know each other's name." He began walking and I followed him. We walked for ten minutes until we came to an apartment complex.

We made it upstairs to where he lived. It was the opposite of where I stay at now. It's small, dirty, and so not a house. I sat on the couch and looked around. The kitchen was separated by a counter and a short hallway with two doors. Bruce went to put away a medical bag I didn't notice until now.

He came back and sat next to me on the seat available. I asked, "Do you want me to go first."

He just nodded his head once and I said, "I was about three years when I was abandoned in a deserted old lab factory. I can't really remember what happened before that time. I was found in a room in the factory. Soon I was adopted. They kept me happy and they told me of their travels around the world. We lived in the US in the country to be away from the city. A few years ago they died from unknown purposes and I believe someone covered it up because I didn't even get to see their bodies. My aunt and uncle took me in when they found out. And here I am now."

Bruce was still trying to wrap his head around the information. When I mentioned the lab thing he froze and I noticed right away. It makes me think my father and why I had to marry someone in such a hurry.

When he didn't speak I said, "I know it's weird telling a stranger your life's story, so you can tell me anything you want to. If there's something you _need _to keep from me then you can or you can tell me late, or not at all… We all have secrets Bruce."

"It's unnecessary for me to tell you my life story if we won't be together that long anyhow. We'll just go our separate ways when you need to leave." He got off the couched thinking it was idiotic agreeing to this.

I huffed. He was stubborn. Would he really mind or get mad if I refuse to divorce him after this? "You know what we'll see where this goes, okay? You tell me something so I won't lose sleep trying to figure out if you're a killer or not." He looked at me like I was crazy, "It was a joke." Yet no one laughed.

"I'll come tomorrow morning. I'll tell them by tonight. And don't worry, they want to get rid of me as much as I want to get away and live my life. Just think about it. Faith had me spill your drink to show me that you're worth it." With that I left and walked onto the darkening streets.

Waking up early was completely inevitable in this house. I didn't have to go anywhere in the morning, but they wake me up anyway saying that it was proper. That's bull crap and they know it. I'm the person to stay up all night. When I was woken up, my aunt had the car downstairs ready for when I went to go get Bruce. I told them last night of my decision. They were relieved about that.

I got dressed in a dress I found in the city market when we went to get some clothing for me since I was growing out of my older ones. It was black with gold jewels. It stopped above my knees and the sleeves we short. I brought some flat, gold shoes to go with it. I put my hair half and half down. I nodded at my reflection.

In the living room they both sat, talking quietly. I said, "I'm on my way out."

They both said their byes and I left out of the house and into the small, black car. The drive only lasted about twenty minutes. A little bit of traffic were in the roads. I parked the car on the side of the street and headed up to his apartment. I was happy to remember which room it was. I knocked on the door, but he didn't answer. I knocked again and he came a minute later Bruce opened the door.

My mind felt like it froze. Bruce stood in the door way with only pajama bottoms on. His chest was covered in hair. Usually I would think it repulsive, but he pulled it off. The view almost made me drool. Being stupid I said, "If I have to walk up to this everyone morning, I don't think I can leave."

He blushed, like went red in the cheeks. He said, "Come in." He closed the door behind me. "I just need to get ready first."

I shook myself from the teenage feelings of just getting a look at his chest that clearly had some muscle. I got up to take my mind off of him and walked to the kitchen. He didn't have much food. Leftovers should not be a breakfast meal. Quickly I left and heading to the café that we met at. He should at least me treated well since he's doing me this big favor.

I came back with two muffins and a coffee for Bruce. When I opened the door he was sitting on the couch looking through a book. His head popped up at the sound of the door closing.

"Here I got you some muffins since your kitchen is full of foods that should never be eaten and a coffee to wake you up."

"Thanks… that's very thoughtful of you." He said when I handed him the foods.

I waved my hand at him, "Its practice for when I become a wife. I have to feed my husband."

Bruce got this look on his face that confused me. He said, "How long do you think we'll be married for?" He paused at my disbelieving face so he hurried to say, "No offence, but you sound like we've been together for years and I finally popped the question."

Bruce didn't look like the type to talk so much. I'd like to think I was the cause of that. "I was thinking about that." He stared at me so I continued, "I was thinking that if we get married we can try to make it work. We can stay together and see where it takes us."

"No. We can't do that. We're strangers. You literally ran into me and you decide to marry me in that moment you saw me." He stopped for a few seconds. "You can't be around me. I want to help, but willing being with me can hurt you and I can't carry that burdening of knowing I did it to you-"

I cut him off. "You won't hurt me. There's something about you that makes me trust you. Whatever you are facing I can face too. Bruce we are both lonely and live a life that wasn't meant for us, but here we are. We have that chance to get away or at least be together."

The silence carried on until I made him finished his food. We'll discuss this later, when he thinks about the option I'm giving us. When he was done we left the apartment and got in my car. The seat was adjusted from when my uncle would sit there. This car was too small.

When I pulled up to my uncle's house, Bruce was surprised. He hasn't been to this area where they had better homes in India. He was admiring the paintings on the wall when my aunt and uncle came from upstairs.

"Hello I'm Aboli and this is my husband Aadi. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Banner."

"The same to you." Bruce was nervous.

I jumped in. "Let's sit down." Bruce and I sat on the love seat while they sat in the arm chairs. My aunt put a tray of iced tea on the coffee table I haven't noticed until now. "Before we go into any details, you both should know that I told him about my situation.

Aadi looked ready to say something rude, but went against it and turned to Bruce, "Tell me Bruce, what's your occupation?"

Bruce answered without hesitation. "I'm a scientist. I'm known for my research on gamma radiation. I have a PhD in Nuclear Physics."

My body tensed when he said that. That why he didn't tell me. I did have a natural fear of scientist. My memory was practically erased. I would've remembered something. They're the reason why my life is so hectic. I was lucky enough that my aunt and uncle don't know.

Bruce noticed the distance look on my face, but he was now talking with my Uncle. They talked for a little while until Bruce said, "What are we going to do?" He said.

"I know you both wouldn't want to waste time with a wedding and in two days. We'll just find a small place for you to get married. Alariana you can pack your things tonight and go move into your new place I rented for you two to live in until you decide where you want to go."

"Aadi you didn't. That's unnecessary." I didn't think about where we would move to. I wouldn't mind sleeping at his place even though I'm spoiled living here.

"I might as well do this for you. You had to go through so much. I'm pretty sure you love to stay sleep in the morning. See this as a wedding gift."

It turns out they we're going to get married on a beach tomorrow at noon. My Aunt knew someone who could join us together. I had packed up my clothing and had help with Bruce to bring it to the new house along with his clothing. I would stay at my Uncle's and he'll stay here so we can get this over with.


	3. Wedding Night

Mature chapter, just a warning.

Today my life is going to change dramatically. Bruce and I were getting married in two hours. My dress was from America I had fell in love with. It was a mermaid, halter neck, lace dress and pure white. My aunt was fixing my hair in curls. My makeup was natural.

"Ally can you stop fidgeting? I'll end up burning you." I stopped moving and watched birds fly outside the window. "It's completely normal to be nervous. Even though you had to be forced to do this, it's every woman's dream to be married."

"I know that. Bruce is the one making me nervous. I haven't known many people in my life, but I know he's different from the others. We met in a café close to where he was living. I ran into him and accidently spilled his tea on him. When I looked into his eyes I knew to ask him." It sounded better in my head.

She pinned up my hair and put the dangling diamond earrings on me. I looked in the mirror and almost cried. She did, but I had to worry about my makeup. I didn't know I could look so beautiful. "Now for the dress."

I took off my robe and slipped into the dress. She laced up the back and led me to the long mirror in the corner. The dress hugged the curves that I never noticed. The dress made me look elegant and my aunt had a proud look on her face.

"You look so beautiful. We are going to be on the beach with just us. We didn't want to go a chapel or church."

"That's a better choice anyway. Even though this dress isn't made for the beach."

"Come on. It's time to go. And do not worry about the rings. Your uncle and I have that taken care of."

I picked up my dress while trying to get into my Aunt's silver car. We drove in silence for ten minutes until I seen the beach we were getting married on. Bruce and my Uncle were talking with another man that will marry us.

My stomach hit the ground as I got out the car. My aunt went to go stand next to them. They noticed her and turned to face me. My eyes stayed on Bruce because of the look he has given me. He looked happy, happy to marry someone so beautiful. My uncle came to my side and walked me to the other man. No music was needed, just the waves and the birds' song.

Now here we stood beside each other listening to the words that fell from the priest mouth. Bruce repeated the vows and when he put the ring on my finger, my jaw dropped. It was white silver with a baby blue diamond in the middle surrounded my little clear ones. I almost cried. I repeated the words and put on Bruce's ring when my uncle handed it to me.

"By the authority vested in me by the City of Kolkata, witnessed by your friends and family, I have the pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Bruce looked into my eyes and gently grabbed my face. The next second his lips were against mine. It only lasted for three seconds, but it was the best kiss I've had so far. The smile on my face made my cheeks ache a little, but I was happy. Maybe I'm in denial to be happy about marrying a stranger.

Bruce and I walked to the small car we rode in the other day. Bruce drove to our new temporary home. The whole ride was awkward. I know what people do on their honeymoons. Bruce was someone I met a couple of days ago. I felt as though I owed this to him. My hand moved on top of his on the arm rest. He glanced my way and I just smiled at him.

We made it to the two story brick home surrounded by trees. My family really must be rich to get a home like this. Bruce opened my door and grabbed my hand. I got out and we walked to the house. "Please tell me you'll carry me over the threshold." I found the tradition romantic.

He smiled and nodded his head. He opened the door and turned to me. He put one arm around my back and the other under my knees. He lifted me up as if I was a feather. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He walked in the house and set me down in the living room. I looked around thinking on how long we'll stay here.

"What do you want to do? I come cook us some dinner. Do you mind unpacking the clothes? I forgot about until now." I said thinking about it. He nodded his head so I went for the kitchen as he went upstairs.

When I walked in I noticed my wedding dress is still on. I went upstairs behind Bruce. He turned around confused. "I can't cook in a dress now can I?" I went to my bag and grab some shorts and a t-shirt. I headed to the bathroom. My head was still up so I took out the bobby pins and took off my jewelry along with my shoes. After I got changed I hung up my dress in the hallway closet and went back to the kitchen.

My mind was set on steak, potatoes, with vegetables. The pans made loud noises as I took them out of the cabinet. I got to work after pulling out the ingredients. I was only setting the table when I heard a big _thump. _What was that? I finished with the table and jogged up the stairs. I opened the third door on the left. Bruce was on the floor staring at something on the bed. I walked in and saw my lingerie. Crap, I forgot about that. I walked back out and knocked on the door.

Bruce head swung around, "Are you okay? I heard you from in the kitchen." He got off the floor and covered the underwear with a shirt.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just fell." He rubbed with the back of his neck.

"Well come on. We'll finish later. Dinner's ready."

The table was small, but perfect for two people. I had Bruce sir down as I brought a plate over with a well done steak. The potato had butter, cheese with salt and pepper. With a mix of vegetables.

"Wow. I haven't had a home cooked meal in years. Thank you." He dug into his food.

"You're welcome. I hope you like it." A moan slipped past his lips that made me stop moving. I shook my head and poured him some water in a glass. He does like it then.

We didn't talk, but there a comfortable silence as we ate our food. The sun was low in the sky as we finished our meal. I just noticed he changed his clothes. Black pants with a purple button down her. I got up to wash the dishes. He grabbed my hand. "Let me. You can finish with the clothes." I nodded my head and said okay.

The underwear still lay on my bed. They were lace, green and silver. It was a bra and panties set with a short, see through dress came with it. I took the other pieces out of my bad and placed it on the bed. It took me 10-20 minutes to finish with the clothes. I picked up the lingerie and ran to the bathroom.

The room door opened as I finished putting on my clothes. I could hear him moving in the room. He was getting ready for bed. It was time to go out there or I'll back out. I gathered whatever mental strength I had and opened the bathroom door.

Bruce was sitting on the bed in plaid bottoms and a white shirt. He looked up and he froze. I ducked my head and walked over to him. He was speechless at my little display. His eyes roamed up from my long brown legs, over my flat stomach, to my over average chest and then to my eyes.

He couldn't look any more adorable as he did in this moment. "Bruce?" He drew out of his daze and focused on me not saying a word. I sat next to him. "I want to thank you for doing this for me. I feel as if I owe you in return. So we should spend the night as if it was a real honeymoon." After my last words he jumped off the bed. I was confused. We're married now and can have me.

"You know I can't do that. I'll hurt you and you will hate me. I can't do this with you or anyone. I have secrets that need to stay that way." While he was talking I grabbed his face. I looked him in the eyes. A tint of green was around his pupils that were not there before.

"Bruce, you have to trust me. I've never been with a man. But I would be glad for you to be my first." I moved my face closer to his. "Bruce just look at me. Think about nothing else just me. Watch me the whole time if you have to." I could feel something in the back of my mind, but forced it back.

Bruce didn't argue. Instead his lips found mine. They were soft and warm. He pulled away and untied the bow that held the dress up. It fell around my feet. I kicked it away and climbed in the bed. His eyes watched my every move. "Please take off the shirt. I've wanted to take it off since I saw you the other day."

Bruce had a small smile on his face as he took it off and threw it across the room. I sat up and put my hands on his chest and ran them over every inch. I looked up at his face and kissed him hard. My arms circled around his back and he laid us back down.

He started kissing me down my neck and bit down. I let out a strangled gasp. He came back up and kissed me, slipping his tongue in my mouth. These feelings were too much and I let out a moan. I rubbed my hips against his and he groaned.

He pulled away and drew in a deep breathe. "Remember, just focus on me, Bruce." I purred his named. He just moved down and stopped at my thighs. He kissed my inner thighs and moved up. He looked at me and then grabbed my panties and slid them off. My hands tightened around the sheets. His eyes were still on me when his tongue stuck out and licked my slit.

My head was thrown back and a loud moan came from me. I never felt anything like this. My head landed on the pillow as he stroked me faster with his tongue. One of my hands went to his hair and gripped it. My hips rolled and he stuck his tongue in me and pinched my nub.

He had me quivering on the bed. He was whispering something, "So wet and sweet." He moved his hand up and stuck a finger in. He pumped it faster each minute. I was panting and moaning his name. He added another finger and bit my nub. My walls tightened and I let out a small scream. He sat up and I could see my juices on his faces.

I grabbed him and kissed him hard enough to leave a bruise. I flipped him over and straddled his lap. I reached behind me and unhooked my bra and threw it off the bed. He leaned in and grabbed my breast saying, "I haven't done this in so long. I'm happy I changed my mind." I just laughed and rolled my hips against his groin. He growled making me wet again.

He takes a nipple in his mouth and pinches the other one. His hips reached up and rubbed against me. My hands land on his shoulder and squeeze every time he bites down. I pull away and push him down on the bed. The waistband of his pants comes down as my thumbs pull the pants down and off.

I go to return the favor, but he flips me over. "This is your first time, let me do the work." I just nod my head ready to get him inside of me. I reach between us and kiss him. My hands touch him. He tense up then relaxes after a moment. I wrap my hand around it and start to pump it up and down. The noises he made had my juices dripping on the bed.

I felt my eyes tingle, that's when they change colors. Surprised, I looked at Bruce and his were green, but he stays the same. He moved my hand from him. He watched me as he got ready. I just nodded my head.

The pain was unbearable at first. But as it went away I moved my hips with his. His movements were rough. He sat up on his knees and thrust into me faster. I was moaning and sat up on my elbows which cause him to hit a sensitive spot. "Please, Bruce, harder."

He thrust faster and a shuddering growl came from him. I swear he grew inside of me and I scream and bit down on his shoulder. I reached around him and bounced in his lap. The tightening in my stomach came back. My nails dug into his back and ran them down. He hit the spot again and I came hard and screamed, "Bruce!" he was right behind me.

I fell back into the bed and he lay on top of me. He tried to move but my arms fastened around him. He had sat on my chest. "That was perfect." I was just happy my other side was calm. He just smiled and fell asleep.


	4. Doomed To Fail

The time is nearing when we enter the world of Avengers.

* * *

The next morning the sun shined in my face. An arm was thrown around my middle, it held me tightly. Bruce face was right behind mine when I turned to look. He was relaxed. His face looked younger when he wasn't worried. I gently moved his arm and tip toed to the bathroom. He left some bruises on my neck and hips, but that'll go away. I use the bathroom and pulled my hair into a ponytail

I put on a robe as I headed for the kitchen. My aunt knew we would stay for a while so she put more than expected. For breakfast I cooked eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, and pancakes. I was on the last pancake when to arms wrapped around me. I knew it was Bruce and leaned into him and he kissed my temple.

"It smells delicious. You're trying to get me fat." He let me go and looked at the food.

"Oh, please. You'll love what I made. My parents taught me to cook all types of foods." I sat the plates on the table and put that pancake on a dish with the others.

"Now that we…did the whole wedding thing. What are we supposed to do now?"

"We can stay for now and think about that later. You deserve this. I can tell. When I first looked in your eyes, something was there that made me pick you."

He just nodded his head. "Do you regret last night?" _Dammit Banner. I didn't mean to say that out loud. _She just laughed.

"What do you think? Because the sound that were coming out of our mouths can prove that." He was blushing. I decided to change the subject. "You help people right? Like a doctor?"

"Yes." He tilted his head, "How do you know that?"

"When we went back to your place you had a medical bag with you." I poured some orange juice. "When do you usually help them?"

He swallowed his food, "Most of the time actually. They find me helping others in the neighborhood, so when I'm done I go to my next patient." He ate some more food.

My eyes widened, "And you're just telling me. You came down here to help people and I just got in the way." I paused then said sadly. "You can go today if you have to. We didn't even have a plan of what he should do today." I took the empty dishes to the sink and filled it with hot water.

He walked up behind me, "I will be there for them, but it seems that you need my attention right now." He grabbed my hair, pulled my head to the side and kissed my neck.

"Do you really think it's time for-"I stopped in my talking when he bit my neck. A shiver ran down my spine. He moved back, but took me with him. He leaned me on the kitchen counter and dragged his hands to the tie that held the robe up.

He pushed me into the counter and yanked off my robe. One hand traveled down my back while the stayed in my hair. The other hand traveled to my slit. He rubbed it until I was wet and withering under him.

He moved his hand and without warning he slammed into with a groan. I let out a half scream half moan. He pounded into hard and fast. I couldn't even catch up with him. Something in the room changed, a certain smell, but I refused to acknowledge it and pushed back onto him.

He lifted my left leg on the counter and had me moaning from the angle. I grabbed his arm that held my left hip. It was a light shade of green. He moved his arm and pulled me into him. I turned my head and looked in his eyes as he kept his fast pace. They were green. It caused something to stir within me. But I held it as he got rougher. My moans turned to screams and he was grunting behind me.

He grabbed my hair again and I moved my head to the side. He bit down, but this time he drew blood. We both came together. He let out growl that was deeper than the one last night. My upper body leaned on the counter as I caught my breath.

He removed himself from me breathing hard. "I'm sorry; I didn't know I was going to do that."

"It's okay," I said, "Let's taking a shower and you can go see some of your patients today." He stopped me from moving, "What?" I asked him.

"I bit you. I have to clean it." I grabbed his hand and started leading him out the kitchen and upstairs.

"I bit you too, it drew a little blood. You don't seem too bothered by it since you didn't notice." We were just outside the room when he immediately checked his right shoulder. He saw the teeth marks, they broke through the skin, but it didn't need stitches.

He pulled me in the room and looked around for his medical bag. He was mumbling something, "Not dead…no reaction." He found it and pulled out a closed needle.

"Bruce what are you doing? Just because I had some of your blood doesn't mean something's going to happen to me." _It couldn't happen to me. _"Bruce?" he glanced at me from his bag. "What happened to you?"

"I can't tell you. Not you too. You'll hate me if I do." _He would probably hate me for what I really am. _"At least not now."

My hand almost ripped the sheets when he drew the blood with the needle. He really was a scientist. Who sticks their wife with a needle anyway? This wasn't a real marriage though.

After Bruce had his little moment we took a shower together I convinced him see if anyone needed him for today. He had the right to do it. I gave him the keys to the car and he left giving me a kiss on the cheek.

In the mist of doing my hair, I saw something in my reflection. My eyes were an odd purple. They were bright. My skin was turning a sapphire blue. _Not again, they'll find me._ The people who did this to me can trace the energy my body gives off when I start to turn.

A week passed. A week as a wife to someone too wonderful and he wouldn't believe me when I told him. He believed himself to be a monster. Sometimes it was hard to figure him out. However, I did get to learn about him. He loved to drink tea when he would work late, he used to be in love with someone, and he even told me about his past about his abusive father.

My body hit the warm water heated by the sun. I swam underwater for a minute then went to the top. When I resurfaced Bruce was sitting in a chair with his glasses on his nose and a boat in his lap.

"Bruce, stop reading and get in here." I swam over to the edge closest to him.

"No thank you. I rather just watch you." I giggled and splashed some water out the pool.

"Well you can't do that if your face is in the book, but fine, have it your way."

The pool water was getting cold as the night was coming in. Bruce went inside a minute ago to get me a towel. I was wringing out my curls when I heard something move in the woods behind the gate leading to the woods. My body turned to step closer, but Bruce came back with my towel. I just smiled and we head back inside.

We were going to move back to his little apartment so he could be closer with his patients. I wouldn't mind at all. I was starting to fall for him. And that was crazy, at lease it sound crazy to me. We moved our clothes to his place and told my aunt and uncle that we were leaving.

Bruce left a few hours ago. And he would be back at night and it was still the evening time with the sun setting. I was making sure we didn't leave anything upstairs when I heard a loud bang downstairs. Frozen with fear I stood in the room. The footsteps were heading in my direction. I ran to the window and unlock the hatch and pulled it open, but I was too late. A man with big arms pulled me from the window and shot something into my neck. I screamed out to the one I knew would save me but couldn't because he was too far away. "BRUCE!" The world went black.

A shrilling noise woke me up. My eyes squeezed tight from the bright light in the room. I tried to move, but I was bounded to a hard mattress. My eyes opened again to see a small room. It only contained the bed I was one and the walls were gray. I move my arms and legs to try and get them free, but it's no use.

The door opened. A man my height with brown hair walked into the room. "Welcome back Alariana. But as I called you Sapphire." He came closer and the door shut. "You managed to burn down my old company, but now I've rebuilt my work and I've found you. The missing piece."

"What do you mean?" It clicked in my mind. "In the factory, I was left there."

"No, one of my… helpers was going to get you and relocate, but you disappeared before they could."

"Wh- what did you do to me?" My head was spinning from the information.

"We made you into something beautiful. You're my best work Sapphire. You were the only one to survive the experiments." He smiled and sat on the bed. I just watched him as he spoke. "But we need to work on that head off yours. We can't have you running back home, now could we?"

I didn't say anything. He continued, "It's time to make up some work we lost. Bring it in." He said the last part loud for whoever was outside the door.

A huge man came in with chair with straps. "Bring her to the main room, Beny."

He unstrapped me from the bed, but my muscles were loose to do anything and it was hard to keep my head up. "I'll see you in three minutes." He strapped me in the chair and we left the room.

The main room had different machines and instruments to work on me with. There were more scientists in here. They were gathered around and began to put me on top a cold, metal table.

The odd scientist walked in the room with huge needle in his hand. It had a glowing blue substance in that. "Sapphire it's time to see what you can do after all these years." One of them stuck me in the neck and I was out again.

**Bruce POV**

My last patient just needed splint for his leg that broke when he was playing with his. Tomorrow Ally and are going to move into my apartment I still have. After I was done with him I drove her too cramped car. I think I preferred walking around.

The lights were out in the house. That was strange. She would've at lease had the lights on in the living room or bedroom. I got out the car to see the door ajar. My mind went into frenzy. I ran inside, but everything looked normal.

Upstairs was different. The room door was wide open and the window was too. There was stuff knocked off of the dresser. Something caught my eye. On the bed was a note.

_Dear Bruce,_

_By time you have read this I'll be long gone. I got my bags out of your apartment today. I know we are two different people with too many secrets. It was time to let you have your life back. I don't mean to hurt you, but you deserve to be happy._

_Love Always, _

_Alariana._

Bruce didn't get upset nor did he cry. All he felt was red, hot anger, but his beast wouldn't come out. The beast refuses to show himself if she's not there.

* * *

As someone told me I've been making grammar mistakes. I'm sorry about that. I have the habit to publish my work and not edit them. I'll be sure to do so in the future.


	5. Running Found

**Third Person POV**

Bruce felt lonely when Alariana was gone. A whole week spending time alone with her made him feel better, better than when he was with Betty. Bruce heart will beat so fast and the Hulk would stay calm.

Now Bruce would stay out and help his patients. He would spend less time at home because it felt so empty. He didn't even speak to her family since the wedding day. They probably believe them to leave or they were enjoying themselves.

Months had passed without a single word from her. He thought she wanted a divorce but nothing proved that. Bruce just lived as if she was never there. The day of her running into him, the wedding, and their lust filled nights were in the back of his mind.

**Alariana POV**

A groan slipped past my lips followed by a grief filled scream. I was in a lab on a high seated bed. A man took the syringe out of my arm and watched as my veins stuck out turning blue.

They had me here for three months now. It was experiment after experiment. Some of them did nothing to me and others would be so painful I would pass out for hours. However, they were dumb enough to believe I would listen to them after that insert some mind control implant. The implant was a fail and I just acted a certain way to make them think I was under their control.

For scientist they were also idiotic enough to give me an extra ability to enhance my other form. The scientist would talk while they believe me to be asleep when I was just planning my escape. That thought always bring me back to Bruce. He would appear in my thoughts when the experiments became too painful.

My heart started to beat wildly, thinking of Bruce and his reaction to my sudden departure. My arms moved around in the straps. "Sir, her levels are increasing each second." A small man studying a hologram said.

"Dr. Charles, shut her down now!" The leading scientist named, Walter Brown. He was the reason why I was here in the first place. "Hurry before she burns the place down again." The doctor he spoken to walked up to I and my head whipped to the side, staring in his hazel eyes.

I felt my strength traveled into my muscles and I snapped each strap apart. My eyes held his the whole time. "Well Doctor? Shut me down." I said and the man shook himself from my transforming body. He had a tranquilizer in his hand ready to take me down, but I wasn't having it.

One of my hands raised and locked onto his neck before he could shoot it. "Too late." I whispered to him and threw him across the room. The other scientists were staring at my new body. I grew 7 feet tall with smooth, blue skin. My hands now had sharp claws along with my feet. My glowing blue eyes glared at the people in the room. My hair was now bone straight and moved as I turned my head. "Play time." I said and the chaos started.

I was picking up people and throwing them. Some of the guards aimed their guns and took fire. My arms went up to block the bullets, but they never came. I moved my arms from my face to see the bullets frozen. I flexed my fingers and the bullets fell to the floor. A smirk grew on my face. I took a deep breath and I quickly moved my arms away from me and spread them out. The room grew colder and the floors and walls were covered in ice.

I immediately ran trying to find a way out as the ice started to build up and covered the people up. I noticed that the scientist, Mr. Brown, wasn't in there after I transformed. I shaking my head I decided to go right through the walls instead of the many turns in the building. My body hit wall after wall and I never grew tired yet.

Before I hit another wall, I saw him digging in file cabinets. His lips were blue and his breathe came out in a small cloud. When I entered the room his fear was evident on his face. "Don't-" I grabbed him by the neck, but didn't squeeze. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you going to do to me?"

I gave him a smile of innocence, covering my sharp canine teeth and said, "I'm going to turn you into something beautiful." I retold the words he said to me when I was first brought here.

I left out the room soon to find an exit and leave the now snow covered building. In the room stood Walter Brown frozen with his arms out and a face full of terror surround by ice.

**Bruce POV **

Alariana was gone. A few months ago her body was found in a car accident on her way back to her old home. They found her wallet with her ID with other documents. They called her family and they told me the story of how I lost my wife.

Something felt wrong about the whole ordeal. She leaves without telling anyone and just leaves a note to only me. And it took her months to finally get to her family's home. She would've gone there first. I would just shake my head and convince myself that I was just thinking that to have hoped that she's alive.

It's been a whole year since she left me in India. The thought of her coming back would the Hulk roar in my head, but he wouldn't come.

Right now I was working on a patient when a little girl came to the door. My patient's wife and the little girl started talking in their language until I stepped in.

**Alariana POV**

I was running in the woods somewhere in South America. After I ran from the building I've been on the run. One day I was found by a man named, Phil Coulson. I was sitting in a café in Brazil when I was approached by a man. He was friendly at first as if trying to get information, but I talk around the personal questions. Then I didn't know anyone would be following me since I froze everyone in there.

He offered to take me home when we headed outside, but I turned him down. That's when other men came out of their hiding places and surrounded me. I looked to Phil and said, "If you want me you have to earn me." I surprised the men behind me as I sped past them into the darkness. They managed to injury me, but I would heal instantly after that.

Since then I've been on the run, but now they've caught up to me. The tress blurred past me as I ran from the men in black clothing. I decided to change my forms to escape them.

As I changed I ran faster than what I did. Their bullets shot past my head. I ended up making random turns to lose them. In a few hours I finally got them off of my back. I turned back to myself to lie on the ground wondering what my next move will be. I searched through a small bag I always kept with me. It contained my ID and passport along with my credit card. My next stop was Germany.

The sun was starting to set when I arrived. My first stop was to find some clothes because I've been wearing the same thing for two days and I didn't seem to blend in with the crowd. I couldn't read the names on the building, but I entered one and found me a blue, high low dress with black straps. I added some black leggings and full black ankle boots and left out the store with my new outfit.

I was downtown in Stuttgart. It was bright with the building lights. But something disturbs the city's happy flow. Screams erupted a few blocks from where I was. I instantly take off to see what's going on. I turn the corner to almost get hit by a car with a blue light covering it.

I turned in the direction it headed in to see a crowd of people trying to run, but the old man in gold and a weird helmet ordered them to kneel. He started to give them a speech as I crept up slowly to hear what he was saying. An old man stood up in the crowd.

"Not to men like you." The old man head was held high as he said it.

The old man chuckled, "There are no men like me." I walked closer and avoided the clones.

"There are always men like you." He said disagreeing with the man in the antler helmet.

"Look to your elder people. Let him be an example."

The odd man pointed his staff up and I jumped in the way of the old man to take the hit. As it hit me, my body grew in size. My clothing turned to black pants and a short shirt. The people seen me and started to run. The clones disappeared letting them through. "Is that anyway to treat a person?" An ice stick formed in my hand and my 7 foot frame towered over everyone.

The man didn't say anything, he just sent another hit my way and this time it knocked me over. Before that I threw the ice at him and it embeds in his shoulder. He was going to send another one my way when a man jumped into the fray. He had one the American Flag colors. He seemed familiar.

They both started to fight, but I knew he didn't need help. I had the chance to leave. That was until I seen the helicopter in sight. The woman piloting it looked at me with a straight face, but her eyes were full of fear. I don't know how long I stood there, but I was awoken by music. I groaned knowing that this wasn't my day.

I slowly back away as the man in the metal suit hit the weird one. I backed up and changed back into my other form. I wasn't paying attention and bumped into the man with the blue costume on. He grabbed my arm and his hand went to his ear. He then stared at me with wide eyes and pulled me along with the other. I tried to struggle to get free, but he was strong and I didn't want to hurt him since he helped saved people lives.

I sat in a seat, cuffed, across from the man who I found out was named, Loki. I ignored the other people in the helicopter and looked around.

"So miss I would like to know how you became some big blue giant?" The questioned startled me from my thoughts.

I looked and glared at him. "I don't know you or your little hero friends, so therefore you have no right to ask me anything personal so buzz off." I put my head down.

He threw his hands up, "Sorry if starting a conversation." He went to talking back with Captain America. I guess I haven't heard of them because I would never watch the news or pay attention to anything that didn't concern me.

Thunder and lightened appeared from no wear and Loki looked a bit worried.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lighting?" The Captain asked Loki.

He just replied. "I'm not overly fond of what follows."

Something landed on top of the helicopter and shook it. The man in the suit, Iron man, put on his mask to look out the back. I squeezed onto the straps that held me down. There's nothing like the past. A man in a red cape jumped onto the ramp and hit Iron Man with his…hammer. He took Loki and jumped off the plane. He was followed by Iron man then Captain America. I was not going to love this trip.

I was held in my seat until they had brought Loki in. The guards had me walk in front of them with my cuffs still on. I glanced back and froze the cuffs. I yanked them apart to spin around and hit each guard, which was only two, in the head and knocked them out.

I ran down a corridor and sped past a guard into a control room. But what made me stop was seeing his face after a year of pain and running. I felt stuck, unable to move on my own account. He looked right back at me. His eyes held so much emotion: Sadness, anger, pain, confusion, and shock.

"Bruce." I sobbed. I ran into his arms and held him tightly. The others in the room stopped what they were doing to watch us. The tears ran down my face from holding it all in. "Bruce." I repeated his name. I pulled away and kissed him. It was full of passion. It held the feelings of being away from him for so long.

"Ally, how are you still here?" He held me at arm's length. "You… they said you were… dead." He was beyond shocked.

I was confused as to why he thought that. "I'm here right in front of you. I can explain that-"

"What is going on here?" The guards that I hit came up behind me. They looked as if ready to tear me from Bruce's arms, but they hesitated. They looked fearful.

"Sir, we were headed with her to the interrogation room when she escaped." One of the guards said.

A man with an eye patch made his way into my line of view. "And who might you be?" he said with a tone of annoyance.

I glared at him for his rudeness. I've been through too much for this crap. I said, "I don't know who you think you are to give your people orders to capture me, but to at least answer your question. I'm Alariana Banner. I'm Bruce's wife."

* * *

Like Hate- Review Favorite Follow

Okay I know she has some similarity to Frost Giants, but that's the way she came out in my head and that's who she shall be.


	6. Avenger?

I hate the time frame for the Avengers. You didn't know if it was all in a few days or not. And I love writing this so I'll stretch out the story. Also I'm a total fan girl for Thor and I have a mythology class, so that makes my obsession worst.

FaithfulReader92: Thanks for telling me that. I play dragon age too much and name him Cousland.

And sorry it took me so long to write. I was at a lost at what to do for this chapter, but I promise the next one will be better.

* * *

The people were bewildered when I announced who I was. I looked to Bruce, but he was staring at the guards.

The man with the eye patched sighed from anger and relief. "We've been after you for some time now. Agent Coulson was supposed to bring you back, but he might've scared you off."

I scoffed at him, "Trust me if you were suddenly surrounded by men in black suits with no knowledge of what's going on, you would've had the same reaction. Especially for all the shit that has happened to me."

"Well, we need you for briefing. I need you to follow Agent Coulson when you're ready." He told and started to walk away.

Before he left I said, "Wait briefing for what?" I asked him still clinging to Bruce.

"You're an Avenger now Mrs. Banner. I've seen you in action and we need all the help we can get." He left the room.

"What did he mean by that?" I shook my head saying not now. "We have to go talk somewhere private. I don't like them staring at me."

He looked up at the team. "Well now you guys know… my wife."

"Wow, Banner. I never knew a beast like you could catch a woman like this, and a beauty no less." He paused and said, "How did you two meet?" Bruce and I traded glances.

I ignored Tony which caused him to huff behind me. "So, no introductions or do I have to take a wild guess?"

The Captain came up to me and shook my hand, "I'm Steve Rogers, that's Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, and that's Thor." He pointed to each one of them. My mouth fell open when I saw Thor.

In high school I took a class in mythology and learning the Norse mythology was my favorite. I always try to picture how they would look. It didn't catch up with me till now. Loki was sitting across from me and I had now freaking idea. I was too upset when I had to come here.

I heard Bruce sighed from beside me. I turned to glare at him, "Don't you dare give me that. My favorite myth is an actually fact, Bruce." My tone went to annoyance to excitement. "We get to work with a god Bruce." I wasn't in love with him, but to know that he exists is extraordinary.

"Fury is going to call you soon. Try not to let your anger get to you. I have to go to the lab and search for… well you'll hear it from the director." He kissed my forehead, "We'll talk later."

I pulled him back to me and kissed him that was filled with lust. I moved my lips and said, "After a whole year without you. I think we owe it to ourselves to make up for lost time." I guessed I said that too loudly when Stark said, "My my, Banner, what has been going on? We'll discuss this over some coffee." Tony dragged Bruce to wherever they were supposed to go.

When he left with Tony, Agent Coulson came towards me. "It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Banner."

"There's no need for that just call me Alariana or Ally." I told him as we walked for the briefing room. The whole place was too big for me to remember where to go. "So how did you guys know what I was anyway?"

"Well you did leave your mark on a well-known company we SHIELD has always kept their eyes on. We managed to hack into their system before you froze the whole building."

He stopped at a closed door and told me to enter. I walked in to see a medium size with a table surrounded my chairs. Fury stood at the other end of the table and told me, "Please have a seat Mrs. Banner." I seat down own my end in a chair.

He went to talking. "I'm Director Fury of SHIELD. I've asked you to join because of Loki. He has taken the Tesseract. He is planning to send an army from outer space to take over. If you look in the files in front of you, you'll see the information on the mission and your teammates. Any questions?"

I looked at him in the eye. "I just love how you didn't bother to ask me and I believe I have no choice in the matter, but you're lucky Bruce is here or I would've been long gone by now. Am I allowed to take these with me?"

He seemed to be calculating me. "Yes. Those are your personal files. I suggest you study them before you do anything else. And tomorrow you will be escorted so we can evaluate your abilities. You're dismissed."

I simply got up and left not bothering to ask what he meant by that last statement. It's better to follow orders then be opposed to them. Being a lab experiment would do that to you. Coming out of my thoughts I figured out that I was lost. I hopelessly looked around the corridor. I kept on walking until I turned a corner and ran into someone. It was a random agent.

"Oh thank the heavens. I was walking in circles back there. Where do can I find Bruce Banner?" I asked him.

He nodded his head sharply and said, "Follow me."

We walked for exactly five minutes until he stopped at a door that was transparent. Inside the lab made my hands twitch and my body tingled with worry. I walked all the way in to see Bruce. He was working on a hologram and he was moving things on the screen. He was so engrossed in his work that I had to smile.

I cleared my throat and he turned around. He looked nervous. So I said, "I didn't read the yet. I thought that maybe you should be the one to tell me your story, as I will tell you mine." He nodded his head as if I knew what he was thinking.

I walked up to him and put my arms around his neck. "But we can do that later. It's been a year too long to have last seen you." I told him.

His lips were as soft as I could remember. As we kissed, he lifted me on top of the table. My hands ran up his back and he shivered under my touch. He pulled me closer and I bit his bottom lip. His hands were squeezing my thighs as the kiss grew rougher. He pulled away and I kiss his neck.

As that happen someone walked into the lab. I turned around to see Tony he whistled and said, "Oh no, don't stop on my account. I am very curious." He went to sit at his work station. "You never did tell me how you both met."

"And I won't. As I said before, I don't know you. Trust is the key, Mr. Stark." I got down from the stable and sat in a chair around the table. "What time is it?" I asked Bruce.

He looked at a clock and said, "Past one am. Maybe you should go get some sleep."

"What I don't think so. You won't be in here all night. When you finish with setting up the devices to finding the Tesseract you are going to show me to our room… before Stark tries to get out his camera." I said the last part low.

"I heard that." He yelled from his side of the lab. He walked his way over. "Can you at least tell us why you're here? Come the suspense is killing me." His eyes were squinting at me. "Or you're just here to watch us like kids and you have no… special ability?"

I gave him the 'are you serious look.' I just shook my head. "Fuck off Stark."

"No need to be harsh. I don't need teammates, but if you're going to help the team we need to know about you." He kept pushing the subject.

"And as I said. Tomorrow you all will get to see what I can really do. Now get back to work so Bruce and I could leave, got it?" I said annoyed at him. He walked away saying something on the lines of 'I like her.'

After an hour or two Bruce was finally ready to leave. We walked out the lab and down some hallways. We made it to his room and he opened the door. It was a decent size. A full twin size bed in the corner with a nightstand. There was a dresser to put clothes and a closet with a bathroom. I looked around for my bag to see that it's on the floor next to the bed.

I sat the files down and took out a big shirt I usually sleep in. I was being too lazy so I took of my clothes leaving me in my underwear, and put on my shirt. I turned around Bruce was staring. I laughed waking him up from his daze. I walked up to him and unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the bed.

"I believe it's your turn to go first Bruce. I want to know why people are being so cautious around you." I looked at him.

He sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes. "Just promise you won't freak out." I nodded my head. He starts talking about the beginning. He goes from his abusive father to working in a lab and he saved someone's life, but was hit by a massive wave of gamma radiation. It explained what it turned him into and he mentioned him and Betty, the military, he did in New York. I sat next to him hanging on every word.

"Oh my. I thought I had it bad. But no wonder you're this way." I lie down on the bed and drag him with me. "But it still doesn't change the way I feel about you." His arms encircled around my shoulders and I put my head in his chest. 'I just wonder why you don't change when you're with me.' I thought to myself.

I felt each breathe on the top of my head. "It's your turn now."

Getting straight to the point I said, "When you were gone I was kidnapped by the bastard who made me who I am. He made me into a beast. He kept me for months, torturing me with different substances. Some would hurt and others would make me numb. It went on for months. I would think of you to make the pain go away. But one day I escaped and I've been on the run. You finally get to see how I look tomorrow."

When I moved to look at him he pulled me in for a kiss. I smiled. I wonder if it was always going to be this wonderful to be with him. I pulled back and said, "Let's get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Fury had someone escort me to a large room with enough space to fill two big houses. He was in a room above watching with the rest of the team. He turned on a microphone and said. "Alright, Mrs. Banner, show us what you got."

I gave them a little smirk. I closed my eyes and I felt by body stretch and it didn't hurt, but it felt tingly as my bones moved and grew turn make me seven feet tall. My hair turned straight and black. My skin turned that royal blue color. My hands grew long claws and my canine teeth were sharp. I opened my now sapphire eyes and looked at them. I opened my palm and ice flew around the room and onto the glass to disappear a minute later.

I looked at them to see their faces: fear, shock, and enjoyment—from Stark, and wonderment from Bruce. It had me think that I still didn't get to read their files. In my thoughts Fury pressed a button and knives flew at me from different directions. I jumped up high, to their level, and froze each one and the knives crash to the ground. One of them nicked me, but it heals up a second later.

"Is there anything else you wanted to see Director Fury?" my voice was deeper, but exotic. He narrowed his eye at me I simply laughed at him.


	7. What's going on?

I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I've been busy with senior year and babysitting with a crazy family hanging over my back. But you'll just love what's going to happen in this story.

* * *

Fury was angry when I stepped into the room they were observing me from. He didn't allow anyone else to talk when he saw me. "Banner, I believe you think that you are in charge here. You mock my authority and laugh. I can make sure you are under lock down until farther notice. So respect me and what I do."

Bruce looked troubled, but I held up my hand to him and turned to the Director. "You think that you own me, huh? You're just trying to hide the fact of what I know and remember clearly." His face stayed passive. "My memories that you whipped away came back to me. And you just sat in my face as if it never happened. Do you want them to know what really happened with your eye? I didn't think so. You don't order me around. I'll help save the world while you'll sit there giving your shit orders. We can respect each other or we can have destruction?" I held out my hand. He looked at it and shook it.

Tony was quiet until then and rushed over to me and whispered in my ear, "So what did happen with his eye?" I smiled at him then elbowed him in the stomach. He bent over and said, "I'll take that as a later."

I laughed at grabbed Bruce's arm and walked out the room. He was leading us to the lab when he broke the silence. "What was that back there?"

I let out a long breathe. "Enclosed anger I've held in." that's all I said.

He was curious. "What was the anger…caused by?"

When I noticed where we were going I pulled on his arm to walk faster. If he wanted to know I couldn't let the other agents hear what had to say. It was probably in a file somewhere anyway. When we enter I looked around the hall and the room to make sure no one was listening.

"Last night, my memories came back to me. When I saw his face something triggered in my mind. It wasn't until I woke up in the middle of the night I got a huge migraine. The memories were of me with my parents. We were hiking in the woods in our backyard when these men appeared. They were SHEILD agents and they took me from my parents. Fury was there when it happened. My parents got away from the agents, but one of them shot my mom and my dad went ballistic and was shot down next. He watched as it happened."

Bruce pulled my closer, "On our way to SHEILD HQ the car I was in got ambushed and the people kidnapped me. I was held in a lab for four years until one day. I guess I couldn't contain whatever they injected me with. I woke up in destruction and the feds came when they saw the smoke."

We stood there for a while until my stomach growled. I laughed and rubbed my belly. I haven't eaten since the day before.

"I have to get to something to eat. Are you coming?" I asked him. He shook his head. He looked ready to get back to work. I giggled and said, "Well I'll leave you to it then." I kissed him on the lips slowly. "And we can finally get some peace." He blushed and I smiled walking out the room.

I walked around for a few minutes to realize that I didn't know where the…cafeteria was. If that's what they call it? I groaned and covered my face with my hands and kept walking and turned a corner to run into a hard chest.

I rubbed my nose and looked up to see Thor. "I'm so sorry Lady Banner. I didn't see you down there."

I smiled and tried not to freak out. "That's okay. I wasn't ready paying attention either." I rocked back and forth on my feet. "So you're the God of Thunder?" he nodded confused. "I was in a mythology class. And learning Norse was my favorite. I was wondering if you could tell me about Asgard."

The smile that lit up his face made me laugh. Before he could say anything my stomach growled. I rubbed my belly sheepishly and he laughed. He put my hand around his arm and said, "We can discuss my home over a feast in the dining hall."

We made it to a big room that looked like a cafeteria with several round tables. A handful of people lingered in the room. There was a table in the back full of food. A lot of it was healthy and protein stuff. Maybe it was to keep the workers and agents in shape. We walk to the table and got a tray. Thor piled his plate with food and I had three plates with different kinds of food. We sat at a table in the corner.

As he picked up his food he said, "Asgard is a home of many gods…" He went into his story. He told me of the King and Queen, parents, his friends, The Warriors 3 and Sif. The stories in school were mostly wrong. He would stop and eat his food and I would too. He talked of his adventures with Loki. When he did his face grew so happy, but he would remember where Loki is right now.

After an hour and a half of eating and talking we put up our plates and trays. When we left out the dining hall he said, "It was a joy talking of home Lady Banner." He kissed my hand. "We shall talk more in a day's time." He walked down the opposite way I was heading.

I turned from his direction to see Tony standing in front of me with a smirk on his face. "It seems that Bruce has a little competition."

I rolled my eyes and walked away from him. "No one is competition Mr. Stark." I turned to look at him.

"Why is that?" He asked me as we both walked down the corridor.

"Because, Mr. Stark. No one can compare to Bruce." I smiled and took a glanced at him. He had a thoughtful look on his face that made me pause in my thinking. I knew what was going on in his mind. "And don't bother asking me what happens when he are intimate. That's a secret for only us to know."

We made it back to the lab to see Bruce hunched over Loki's staff. He glanced up to see me and Tony walk in the room. "Another failed attempt to get her to talk, huh?" he directed his question to Tony who just huffed and went to his work table.

I laughed and sat on the table in front of Bruce. He looked at me with a sigh. I raised my hands. "Okay, I won't bother you at work." I jumped off the table and turned from him when he grabbed my pants and pulled me back.

He whispered in my ear, "After, I promise."

I turned around. "If you're not back in exactly an hour, I'm going to come back and take you where you stand." I said loud enough for Tony to hear. Bruce was struggling to keep eye contact while Tony was giggling. Like a woman giggles when a cute guy flirts with her.

I went to go sit over in a rolling chair to pass the time because I didn't feel like leaving by myself. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes until they start to talk about their work. I didn't tune in until he started speaking English.

Tony told Bruce, "You know you should come by Stark Tower sometime. Top ten floors all R&D. You'd love it, its candyland." He said walking closer to us.

Bruce replied, "Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke...Harlem."

Tony said, "Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises." He poked Bruce with an electric prod and Bruce let out a loud yell. Tony leaned his face in "Nothing?"

I got up and slapped Tony on the head, "Are you serious?"

"Hey!" Just then Steve walked in seeing the whole scene. "Are you nuts?"

Tony only glanced at Steve. He looked back at Bruce, "You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed? Your wife's-"

"Tony finish that sentence and I finish you." I said glaring at him.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked Tony.

"Funny things are." Tony can be an ass sometimes.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny." He looked to Bruce. "No offense, doctor."

"No, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things."

"You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut." Tony told Bruce and I snuff at him.

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark."

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

"Fury was always like that." They turned to me. "I've had more than one encounter with him and he seems like he's up to something."

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve asked us.

"He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets." He pointed to Bruce. "It's bugging him too. Isn't it?"

Bruce didn't want to be caught in the middle of their talk and said, "Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and..."

Steve looked at him and said, "Doctor?"

The more they talked I started to notice someone standing outside the room listening to them talk. Without looking back I got up and walked to the door. The man saw me coming and ran in another direction. Without hesitating I ran out the room not noticing their eyes on me.

I was right behind him when I was grabbed. The man ran out of view and it turned to scream at whoever was behind me. He was a worker here, but I couldn't recognize him. He covered my mouth and dragged me to a door on our left. He pushed me in and locked the door behind me.

'It was a trap.' I thought. I walked into the room more to see it's the room where Loki was being held. The glass container was above a giant hole. I didn't notice he could see me until he started talking.

"It's strange." I jumped and stared at the god. "In your other form, you resemble a Frost Giant, but you're just a mere mortal." He walked to the edge of the cage. He looked more intimidating since I was shorter now. "And why is that?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business. I just know I am not some beast like you. Half god half frost giant."

He looked ticked off for a second then it passed. "When I become King of this disgusting planet I'll make sure that you suffer."

I got closer to the glass, "And then what? I believe you will fail and give in to defeat. Your misguided childhood caused you to try and take over my planet and for what? To make your father proud? Everyone is lied to. Just because you have the power to do something doesn't mean you have the right to do it."

"If my assistant didn't bring you in here for me I would have thought that you were integrating me. Just know that when I get free you will lose what you love most, or it might just be the other way around." He told me in a deadly voice.

A chill ran threw me and I turned to the door to have Agent Romanoff to enter.

"How did you get in here?" She spoke angrily.

"Maybe if your guards watch their backs I wouldn't be standing here." I pushed past her and headed to Bruce's room to read the files.

For an hour I sat on the bed reading each of my teammate's background. Tony's file was just all over the place. He's been through some stuff the last couple of years.

Steve's file had me upset. To get frozen in time and having to wake up in a very different time period would have made me insane to know that everyone I know is gone.

When I read Bruce's file it caused me cry a little. He's done so much as the other guy and he still stands. And that much gamma radiation should have killed him.

I looked at the time and Bruce should've been back by now. I got up and changed into the gear they gave me. It was an ice blue suit. It was tight with dull leather. It showed of my obvious curves that you can always see. I put my hair up in a high ponytail with my curls flowing. I just had a feeling that I would need my gear on.

As I walk to the lab I see Fury walking inside the room. I quickly run behind him to see Steve coming our way.

"And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss." Suddenly his monitor shows a collection of SECRET FILES. "What is PHASE 2?"

Steve loudly put down some sort of gun on table behind me. They turned seeing us in the room.

"PHASE 2 is SHIELD used the cube to make weapons." Steve said to Tony, "Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow."

"Are you insane? Do you know what you have started?" I said to Fury.

He ignored me and tried to explain to Steve. "Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're..."

"I'm sorry Nick. What were you lying?" he turned the screen showing plans of the weapon.

The rest of the team walked into the room as I stood next to Bruce.

He looked mad when Natasha walked in. "Did you know about this?" he asked her.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" She told him.

A sudden headache formed and I lost my focus for a second. I felt an arm go around my shoulders. I looked up to see Bruce.

Nick Fury started going on about how Thor was the blame of them using the Tesseract. And how there's other beings out there. When Thor jumped in he said, "You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"Thor's right. To believe having a technical weapon made from something that wasn't even discovered on our planet will draw in different kinds of species unknown to us. This could be the end for us because you wanted a new toy." I said to Fury. We challenge each other until Tony spoke.

Watching them go at each other made the pain in my head increase. My skin was turning its dark blue color. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears I stepped back from Bruce without him noticing.

Tony said something that made me angry, "A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!"

An ice sickle was thrown by his head and the others turned to face me. I was breathing hard through my nose. "How about you all just shut the fuck up and get back to the problem at hand. We all fucked up, but we need to make it right."

Fury sighed and told Natasha, "Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his..."

"Where? You rented my room." Bruce replied.

"The cell was just in case..." He didn't get to finish his sentence. I didn't know Loki was in the room to hold Bruce… the Hulk really.

"Was just in case you needed to kill me. But you can't. I know, I tried." I grabbed his hand. "I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!"

Bruce didn't notice that he was picking up the scepter. I was going to tell him, but my limps stopped moving on their own. A beeping was heard through the room and Bruce walked from me and I fell to the floor with a scream and a piercing sensation ran through my head. My shut and I felt the room go cold. 'The device scientist put in my head.'

An explosion caused the whole place to shake and I was blinded for a few moments.

"Bruce." I yelled, but my body was lost to me. I wanted to go back see where Bruce was, but I wasn't in control. It was as if someone was taking over. Without turning my head I didn't notice where Bruce ended up.

My legs brought me to the familiar room that held Loki. He was out of his ceil smirking as if he planned this all. 'I have a feeling he did.'

He chuckled and said, "Of course I did mortal. And you are the finishing touches to my plan."

* * *

Please leave a review. You can follow and or favorite. It means the world to me.


	8. We Fight To Win

You could hear the Hulk's roar throughout the Helicarrier. I stood in a corner controlled by Loki. He didn't say anything. We just waited to see who'll come through the door of his prison as a fake clone of him sat in the cell and one close to me.

"No!" Thor screams running into the room and through the clone. He falls to the floor inside the cell. He turns to see Loki.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki asked him.

Thor hits the cell with his hammer and it violently shakes causing the machine to react.

As Loki walked to the control panel he said, "The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?" I walked closer into the light and Thor sees me. He looks confused, but my face stays passive from not controlling myself.

The soldier falls down suddenly and Agent Phil Coulson stands behind him. He points the gun at Loki and say, "Move away please." He does. "You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent THE DESTROYER. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?"

Another Loki appeared behind him and I started to fight the control. Loki stabbed him with the specter and Thor scream. Not a beat was missed that I screamed and ran to Phil. Loki walked passed me and went to deal with Thor.

"Hold on, Phil." I tried to cover the wound, but it the blood was flowing too fast. I turned to see Loki by the panel. I got up as Thor backed away. I ran to Loki, but I was too late. He pushed the button and Thor fell. I let out another scream and threw an ice sickle at him. He was hit in the leg. He pointed the specter at me, but I put up an ice shield and went back to Phil.

"It's…okay." His breathing was slow. "I knew what I was doing." He put something in my hand. "I knew your parents… they were good people. I just want you to know what they look like." A locket was in my hand.

I didn't notice by shield melted and Loki grabbed me and pushed me to the side.

Phil told him, "You're going to lose."

Loki stopped to look at him and said, "Am I?"

"It's in your nature." Phil said.

"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky...where is my disadvantage?" Loki said walking closer to him.

"You lack conviction." Phil looked up to him.

"I don't think I..." He didn't finish as he was blasted back by the blow of the weapon in his Phil's hand.

I got up and moved from my spot to see that Phil was still breathing. Loki was going to get up soon. I walked to Phil and kneeled next to him. He looked at me and I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Take care, Phil." He told me, "Take care, Alariana." A tear rolled down my face as Loki came up behind me. He didn't say anything, he just hit my head with the specter and I was out.

The sound of someone talking was heard in my now conscious state. I rolled my head to the side and opened my eyes to see Tony getting thrown across the floor by Loki. I get up on shaky legs to help him, but Loki hits him back to the ground and turned to me and taps me on the chest with the scepter.

My body lost its control. I stood still trying to fight the non-defeating battle while he picks up Tony and throws him out the window. From behind me something flies out of the elevator, making Loki jump out of the way and follow Tony.

A moment later he flies up and says, "And there's one other person you pissed off! His name was Phil." Loki goes to raise his scepter, but Tony blasts him back.

Tony turns to me, "And what are you doing here?" I didn't answer. "Come on we have to go." All I do is tilt my head.

Loki laughs and comes to stand next to me. "She's mine now. I control whatever she does." He picks his hand under my chin and pulls my face towards him, "Isn't that right mortal?"

I couldn't control what I say. "Yes, my king."

Tony looked ready to blast him again when the Tesseract's energy BEAMS into the sky. The beam then forms a vortex, which then opens up another portal. Tony takes off without another look and Loki turns to me. He grabs me and pushes me into chair and says, "I have other plans for you so don't go anyway." He said that like I had a choice.

It hurt me to see the army causing destruction to the whole city. But when Thor showed up I had grown faith and struggled more against my captive's control. Thor and Loki fight trying to get the upper hand. Just than a helicopter came into view. I knew that was the rest of them team. Loki shot them and the helicopter swirled and started going down.

Something inside of me snapped and I was free. I got up from my seat and out the window to kick Loki in midair. I turned to Thor. "You got this?" He simply nodded his head and turned back to fight him. I saw one of the alien devices and jumped on one and knocked off the aliens riding.

I did my best with steering the alien machine and while I spotted them on the ground a loud noised like a giant horn was heard coming from the portal. The next thing I see makes me want to piss myself and crawl under the growing rubble. A Chitauri Leviathan came through the portal. The aliens were going out from each side of the humongous creature.

I was distracted and didn't see the Chitauri behind me. It was too late. They knocked me off of the machine and I transformed in midair to land loudly on the ground. I looked up and shot off pointed ice sickles that pierced their bodies causing them to fall to the ground. I let out a victory roar that was loud and feminine, but deep.

I turned to see the rest of the team, but Bruce was missing. I was about to turn back my size when I was hit on the back of my head and hit back a few feet. Now that really pissed me off. I leaped up with a loud roar and charged at the ones trying to bring me down. In the mist of me fighting one flew too high and I jumped. I ended up staying in the air. The creature froze and I went for the kill.

I took them in two minutes flat. I couldn't see the team anymore since I was a block or two away. In the ruckus I could hear some people screaming, but it was muffled by something. I searched for the location of the sound. It was coming for a small a bakery shop.

I ran in my blue form and got to the building to see that it was on fire with the door blocked by a car. I didn't want to injury anyone with broken glass so I easily lifted the car out the way and smoke came out the door. I shrunk down and ran into the bakery. I lifted my hands trying to diminish the flames. It did after a minute and I could see people under tables coughing.

"Is everyone okay!" I yelled to make sure they heard me.

They started coming from under the tables and stared at me. An elderly woman came up to me, "Thank you child." That caused some people to nod their heads and others were still getting situated.

"It's my job ma'am. " I turned to everyone. "Please people stay inside the building and make sure you stay close to the ice on the walls. It will keep you covered if anything happens."

I ran out the door and transformed back into a giant, blue version. I heard some gasps behind me and saw the people looking through the door and windows. I smirked and took off. I ran over cars and debris in the streets.

It seemed for a minute that things claimed down and I went to look for the team. I stopped and tilted my head thinking about what I did earlier. I looked down then up. I crouched on my legs and jumped from the ground.

I flew over a building to see the team and Banner with them. I knew Tony was flying around somewhere. I flew behind them and landed with a loud bloom. They were turned around staring. I changed back into my smaller self.

"It truly couldn't be a party without me now would it?" Bruce smiled and I walked straight for him.

"Stark? We got him." He looked towards me. "And her."

I put my arms around Bruce and him the most mind blowing one I can give him in this moment. I pulled away and looked towards the team. I could hear Tony in my ear piece talking about a party.

I turned around to see the giant creature flying our way. Natasha said, "I-I don't see how that's a party."

"I think the party just got cancelled." Tony was flying in front of the creature. "Please tell me a plan is involved." I said.

Bruce started walking for the monster and Steve said, "Doctor Banner. Now might be a really goodtime for you to get angry."

Bruce looked and said, "That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry."

Banner's body starts to swell and stretch and harden. Green shoots through his body. His clothing rips away. The Hulk.

He hits the beast directly in the nose. The body goes up and over our heads. Tony is about to shoot it and I grow instantly and put an ice shield over and it covers us from the entrails and fire. The Chitauri hang on buildings and shout in rage while he stand in a circle and watch them.

The hulk comes into my line of vision and paused for a moment. He was still taller than me by a foot and had muscles almost everywhere. My body moved towards him and he turns his head sharply to look at me. His features were almost the same as Bruce's. I slowly lift me hand to touch his face. Recognition flashes across his face and he straightens his back and stands right before me. He presses his chest to mine. My eyes widened at the look he gives me. Love and lust.

"Guys." I heard Natasha say. We all look up to see more Chitauri and the leviathan coming through the portal.

"Call it, Cap." Tony says.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash." Steve says

"Wanna give me a lift?" Clint asks Tony.

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas." They both take off.

Steve finishes, "Thor, you've gotta try and bottle neck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up." Thor flies up. To Natasha he says, "You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk. Smash."

He turns to me, "Sapphire, I say it's almost summer time. Give them something to cool down with." I laugh and take off into the sky.

A flying Chitauri is going through buildings and I go right for it. I land on its back and focus on the energy I know I will have to release. I clench my fist and slam my hands into the creature's back. For a moment nothing g happened. Then in slow motion the body starts to turn blue and freezes up. It takes a few minutes for it to take over the whole things body. We were headed for a building until a green blur lands in front of me and pushes the beast in the back so hard that it breaks into many pieces.

The hulk grabs me and lands on top of a building. I watch at the body turns into blocks of snow, but don't damage any of the remaining cars. In my gazing he pulls me into him and something within me stirs. I placed a kiss on his lips. He was confused, never having any affection like this before. I moved back and snuggled my head next to his. I didn't even notice the way I grinded my body to his. I felt a hum in the back of my mind, but I shook my head and stepped away. He tried to come back but I shook my head and took some steps back. "Later." I jumped off the building.

I jumped from building to building and clashed at any alien that got in my way. I ended up back the tower. My energy was draining from using so much power earlier and constantly using it exhausted me. My form slowly changing and I walked inside through the broken glass. The inside was wrecked. It wasn't like this from before.

I walked in more to see a figure in a human size crater. It was Loki. His eyes were closed, but his chest raised with each breathes he took. Loki's eyes opened up and stared intensely at me. "You know the end is not even close. Victory is close, but the beginning of his rage will soon follow."

I didn't question what he meant. A shiver went through my spin as he spoke those words. A voice was heard in my ear piece.

"I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!" It was Natasha.

"Do it!" Steve yelled

"No, wait." Tony said lowly in the ear piece.

Steve replied, "Stark, these things are still coming!"

"I got a nuke coming in. It's gonna blowin less than a minute. And I know just where to put it." I looked outside the broken windows. I look behind me to glance at Loki then I headed outside and flew out to see where Stark was.

"Tony?" He replied with a 'hey blue'. "When you come back I can tell you the stories of how Bruce and I met."

"I'd like that Ally. Just make sure Bruce isn't near or he'll blush into oblivion." I laughed at that.

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip?" Tears came to my eyes at the words.

Tony was flying with the missile in his hands. He was headed straight for the portal. He turned gained some speed and went right for the portal.

Suddenly felt a pain going through my back and stomach. I let out a startled scream. I looked down to see a spear. It went right through me. I grabbed it and pulled it out. I turned to the creature and was going to freeze it when it fell down dead.

My mind grew fuzzy and I touched the wound. It should be healing, but the blood rushed out onto the ground. I didn't worry about it I looked backed up when Steve said, "Close it."

As the portal closed Tony falls through. But he keeps falling. I try to move, but the blood lost kept me on the ground. He was falling until the Hulk caught him. I couldn't see from here and found a way back in the tower.

I hit the floor as my world spun in circles. I gather the rest of my strength and went for the bar to look for a towel to stop the bleeding. My healing ability won't work due to my lack of energy. I was too tired and collapsed behind the counter as I lost my breath.

I couldn't think of anything as laid on the ground. I could hear distant footsteps in the room of different people. I heard someone say. "If it's all the same to you. I'll have that drink now." A growl was followed.

Hearing the growled made me think of Bruce and a loud whimper came from me as I struggled to get off the floor. Blood formed a small puddle and I was near delusional. Something big was coming over to me. I looked up to see the Hulk towering over me with his height.

He looked saddened for a second. I reached for him and he kneeled down and picked me up. I loosely grabbed a large hand and stared at him. A string of gasps were heard and I saw the team looking our way.

Just than the Hulk's body grew small and he struggled to hold onto me as he changed. I put my hands around his neck as his skin turned back to Bruce's tan skin. By the end of his change he was on the ground with me still in his arms.

He said frantically, "Ally, what happened?" he put me on the ground and put pressure on my injury.

"My energy's too low. I couldn't heal in time." I took in a shaky breath. "Where's Tony, is he alright?"

Someone came close to us. "Of course I'm alright. I'm Tony Stark." He crouched down next to Bruce. "You still owe me a story."

I laughed and it ended with me coughing up blood. "And you will hear it…" my breathing turned to shallow breaths my vision dimmed to nothing.

* * *

Did you like it?

Tell me in a review.

Show the love with a favorite and follow my story.


	9. I'm Back

Sorry I'm late with the story. I honestly feel bad so I hope I can make it up to you.

And warning this chapter contains nasty bites (lol).

* * *

My eyes opened up to a night sky filled with stars that you can never see in the city. The clouds were thick and black and you can see different planets from here. Everything was made of rocks too. The ground and the curved walls were rocks in open space. When I looked before me, I saw steps leading up to a rocked throne. It was tall and imitating, but not as much as the big figure that sat in the seat.

He stood when he saw me looking directly at him. My fear spiked and I tried to get up, but my hands were bounded. How can I be bound when I'm asleep? Am I sleeping? They last thing I remember was Bruce holding me.

"We finally get to talk my dear Sapphire." He says with a deep voice. "Loki has told me about you. And I plan to use you in my next mission since Loki failed to take over your miserable planet."

The closer he got the bigger he taller he stood. He would be my size when I change forms. His skin was a purple color and he had a helmet on his head and his eyes glowed blue like mine. I said lowly, "What do you want to do with me?"

He tilted his head and said, "Well I plan to make you a leader. You were made to conquer and destruct. You will lead the rest of my army, the rest that survived in Loki's failure."

My eyes widen in horror. "No you can't make me do that. I refuse to be a part of it. The Avengers will take you down." I said strongly.

The anger that was in his voice made me shake and whimper, "You WILL do it! No matter what you say I will have you under my control. And your pathetic team will die under your hands and you will watch them scream from your hands!" He yelled and kneeled beside me causing me to flinch and making him smirk. "Dear Sapphire. Soon your time will be up and I'll be waiting."

As he said that the world around me started to fade and exhaustion sweep over me. I watched as he stepped away and sat on throne with a deep, chilling laugh. I closed my eyes and waited for the darkness.

My mind was fuzzy and I could feel pain throughout my body. The weird vision of seeing Thanos was still fresh in my mind. I opened my eyes to that I was in a big spaced room with a king size bed three doors and a dresser with a flat screen on the wall. I sat up and swung my legs over the bed and got up. On the other side of the bed there was hug windows, but that seemed to be tinted to keep the lights out. Where the hell was I?

I started walking to the door that I thought led outside the room. I opened it to see a hallway. I stepped out of the room and left the door open. The hallway had led me a large living area with a kitchen and a large table to the side. The windows showed off the city. It was a wreck like I remember. In the middle of the room there was a couch that curved into a crescent with a flat screen in front of it.

It made think of Thanos and his plan involving me. The dream was too real to be fake. I didn't even know who he was until I met him. The fear he caused me made me angry. He would've never known about me if Loki kept his mouth shut. I didn't notice the footsteps behind me or the people that was making the noises. I was too focused on my dilemma.

"Ally?" A voice startled me and caused me to jump and turn around. The whole team was here. But the one that spoke my name had my heart pounding. I knew how close I was to being gone.

I ran to Bruce and jumped in his arms. I started sobbing. "Bruce? Please tell me this is real." He held onto me and we stood before the team.

"It is, Ally. It's all real." He moved his face so he can whip my tears. He whispered, "I thought I lost you."

"You can't get rid of me that fast. Plus, I owe Tony a bedtime story." I looked to everyone and did a double take on Thor. Wasn't he supposed to bring Loki to back to Asgard? "Thor, why are you still here?" He told me about the Bifrost and he wouldn't bring it back to Earth.

He looked to me shocked and then saddened. He said, "Loki escaped after he was captured. Thanos helped him, but I believe it to be on bad terms."

"Thanos… we have to find Thanos and stop him." I said quickly. "He has to be stopped before he comes back for us."

"Lady Banner I don't think he would come back. Asgard will help fight in war and he knows that. We defeated him once we can do it again."

I shook my head and gripped Bruce's shirt. "No. He has a plan and he will come back for vengeance."

He stepped closer, "How do you know of his plan?"

"He told me." The group stiffens up. "He came to me when I was unconscious. We were surrounded by rocks and the space was so clear. The stars and planets were visible. He told me that I was going to be in his next plan. He wants me to destroy and rule Earth… and to get rid of the Avengers… by my hands." I said the last part quietly.

I didn't dare look to Bruce. The feelings of anger and concern rolled off of him. His arms tightened around me. "Why is he after you?" He looked to Thor when I didn't answer. "What can Thanos possible do with her?"

Thor looked away in thought then said. "Much can't be said about him. He caused trouble many years ago and it would be best to believe he has developed his battle tactics." He stopped as if he had a sudden idea. "Thanos was team with the Ladies of Veneer. The women are vicious and hold more power than their men."

Steve jumped in, "Loki had controlled people with his scepter. Maybe Thanos plan to use Alariana to let her lead the women. It sounds as if they wouldn't be commanded by a man if they're more powerful than them."

"That's what he wants me for to control me in order to command the women to take over and lead them here." I backed away from Bruce. "I can't stay here. He will have Loki find me and he can outsmart us all. You have to send me away. Make sure that he cannot find me." I walked back to the room I was in before they can disagree with me. It was the only way to make sure that Thanos cannot find me.

In the closet I found my clothes. The ones in my bag and outfits from when I was in Calcutta living with Bruce. When my clothes hit the floor Bruce walked straight in. My face stayed stolid as he gulped nothing and nervousness enters his eyes. "…" The words didn't reach me and he looked as if he was confused at what to say.

With my back turned I didn't see Bruce silently move up behind me. His arms wrapped around my middle and he put his head next to mind and said, "I will do everything in my power to make sure you are here… with me." His breath hit my ear making me shiver.

No words formed from my lips. The desire for him increased as he spread out his hands over my waist. He moved them down in a circular motion to my thighs and squeezed. A breathy moan escaped me and my hands clenched on his shirt sleeves. "Bruce…" He began to kiss my neck and pushes me into the wall. His member rubbed against me that caused my panties to soak. Bruce's hands clenched my hips and he slowly grinded onto me. I was moaning as hit a sensitive spot over. My hands were flat against the wall trying to grab onto anything.

When he stayed with his slow movements I grew frustrated and pulled away and turned around. He immediately pulled me in for a kiss. The heat pooled in my lower stomach and I bit it lip in pleasure. That caused him to open his mouth.

While our tongues fought for dominance Bruce pulled on my bra and ended up ripping it from my chest. He was breathing heavily. His lips were removed from mine and he grabbed my bottom and grinded his hips into mine. My breath hitches and wrapped my arms around his neck to keep from falling. His member poked me right by my core. A throbbing started and I rubbed my hips against his with more force.

Bruce pushed me back. His breathing was jagged, "Bruce… why did you stop?" He didn't answer me. The look in his eyes showed pure lust with a hidden love that struck me to the core. My mind was almost gone and I pushed Bruce onto the bed. I stepped in front of him and started to unbutton his shirt. Next were his pants. Standing back, I marveled at his chest that held the curly hair that I've grown to love.

I got on my knees in front of him and slid his boxers down his legs. Bruce sat still as I gaped at the image in front of me. When Bruce and I were intimate I never got to see what it was like. He was hard and veins were showing with pre-cum on the tip. My hand wrapped around his length and he jumped from the touch.

An idea came to mind and I stuck out my tongue and licked him from bottom to the top and tasted the saltiness of the cum. Without any hesitation my mouth covered the tip. He shivered above me encouraging me to continue. My head bobbed up and down and I sucked. Bruce let out a growl that vibrated from his chest to me. I continued and grabbed the rest of him with my hand. My other hand traveled down to my opening and I stroked myself.

I moaned around Bruce and he grabbed my hair and pushed my head to make me go faster. My other hand that I had on myself went faster with my core begging for release. Before I could do anything else Bruce pulls me up and tosses me on the bed. He snatches off my panties and hovers over me. "I've been waiting entirely too long for this."

He lined up at my entrance and pulled me to his swollen lips from the bruising kisses. The next moment he plunges into me. I scream from the pain and pleasure that suddenly hit me. His movements were causing me to repeat his name. "Bruce…faster…please." The thrusts become harder and the bed shakes from the speed. The tightening in my stomach comes back and I grip the sheets as he continues. I was moaning and panting. He hit my g-spot and another scream tore from my throat. "Bruce!" I yelled his name as I went over the edge.

Bruce puts my legs up and sets me at an angle that gives me more pleasure. The feelings build back up and I watch as he grunts on top of me. My skin turns into a light shade of blue while his turns green. I felt my other side try to come out, but I held her back. As if sensing the same thing Bruce picks up my head and gives me a gentle kiss which I return. The thrusts become harder and arrhythmic. At the same time we both cum and he yells out my name.

We lay in the bed with my head on his chest. He was playing in my hair when he said, "What are you going to do?"

I picked up my head and looked at him, "Leave." His countenance was upset. "I have to do this. If he gets me I don't what will happen. And you cannot come with me. Loki knows that you will go with me and might have a better chance at finding you."

"And if he doesn't?" I didn't answer him. "I know it's probably safer from here, but you need someone with you just in case anything happens."

"I can't. And only you guys can know including Fury. If Loki sneaks into SHEILD he will find me from one of the agents." I stopped for a second. "Let's just enjoy this while we can." He nodded his head and pulled me closer to him.

We stayed like that for a few minutes until we heard Tony. "You guys, I hope you didn't destroy the furniture. I had that sent from Paris just so you know. And Ally can you please keep it down tonight. I wouldn't want the people in New York to think that we're being attacked again."

I groaned and put my head on Bruce's chest as we heard Tony laughing down the hallway.

"Remind me why we wanted him alive again."

* * *

Now, review, follow, favorite please!


	10. Farewell

Welcome back to another chapter of Beast of Mine. I had the urge to change the title today. Well I hope you all like this chapter. I'm still undecided of what I want to do with the next chapter. I've been so busy so hopefully I can get a break to show y'all some more of what happens.

* * *

The table in Stark's dining room was circular and filled with the Avengers. I sat far away from everyone as they talked amongst themselves. Steve had called Fury the next day and we had to discuss my situation to him. It just made me angry to be in this situation. Bruce has to stay here or Loki will find me because he knows that Bruce would stay with me. A helicopter landed on Stark's still damaged building.

I didn't look up from the table when Fury came in the room followed by Agent Hill. He walked up to the table and stood at the end of it. "It's only been less than a week and there's already news of another attack. Someone explain to me what's going on."

Everyone turns toward me. I let out a bug sigh and explained everything I saw and told them what Thanos planned to do with me. It feels like hours after I told them what happened, but it was only 20 minutes. They sat in a tense silence until Fury spoke up.

"Since Loki is on the loose and Thanos has a plan involving you. We have no choice but to send you away." I saw Bruce clinch his hand on top of the table. "You will be accompanied by another agent. She will watch out for any signs of Loki. He will believe you to be someone you know, but that's not the case. Until Loki is found you have to go into hiding."

I nodded my head grimy, "What do I have to do?" I asked him.

"Pack some of your things and say goodbye." Fury got up and left with Agent Hill.

In my mind I didn't want it to be true. I slammed my hands down on the table causing it to shake. "Alariana." A strong voice said. I looked in the direction where Thor was. "I will do anything in my power to help you. Loki will be sent back to Asgard and Thanos will be destroyed before he could touch you."

I clinched my jaw and stared straight on. "Maybe you're right. You can capture them, but when we're too late to stop them I will do anything in my power to make sure they cannot use me for their plan." I got up and started walking to the elevator. Before I got on I said, "And I mean what I say. Even if I have to die, it's better than starting a war that will kill innocent people." I got the elevator.

Getting out of the elevator I walked to my room. I searched the closet and found a suitcase. I placed it on the bed and started to pack some clothes. I left the new clothes they gave me and took only stuff that wasn't from India. When I went to the bathroom someone came in the room. I walked out the bathroom to see Tony, surprising. I sighed and walked out "You know you cannot change my mind about this."

"I know that. But I have a gift for you." I looked to him confused as he held out a box. I grabbed it and opened it to see a pendant. It was a circular shape with a triangle and glowed blue like his arc reactor. "It's replicated as you can tell. Whenever you need help just press it and we'll know where to find you."

The pendant was small, but it held a lot of meaning to me. "Thank you Tony." I said sadly. I pulled him into a hug shocking him. It brought back the memory of him almost dying. I pulled away and walked to my bed. I took off my necklace that I got from my mother and put in on the chain. "No problem." He said before he began to leave.

He walked out the room but not before he was stopped by Bruce who told him something then came inside the room and closed the door. He sat down next to me and held my hand causing me to smile. "You know it still surprises me that we're married sometimes. We just got back together and now I have to leave again."

His hand tightened around mine. "As soon as we capture Loki we won't have to worry about Thanos and you leading an army of angry women." That made me laugh, but I stopped soon after. He continued, "Just… be safe out there and don't be friends with anyone. Thor told us that Loki can change into other people." I nodded my head.

We sat in silence for a few minutes then I got up to finish packing. It was nerve wracking to know that the man you love will be far away while you're stuck somewhere you've never been to. As soon as I finished a knock was sounded at the door. Pepper came in to tell us Fury had a helicopter waiting for me.

We made it to the floor where the helicopter was waiting. Everyone stood around the room. The people that were a part of the team and my life stood to say their goodbyes. Bruce sat my bag on the floor and stood to the side.

Steve came up to me first, "Mrs. Banner we all will make sure you are safe. You're a great soldier and we need someone to kept Tony in his place." I smiled as Tony snorted. Steve held out his hand, but I pushed it away and hugged Steve. I said, "Captain I'm not leaving forever. Think of it as a vacation."

Next was Thor. I couldn't help, but hug him before he said anything. He was my favorite Norse god after all. "Lady Alariana, remember what was said." I nodded my head. I said, "Of course. We protect each other."

Natasha, Barton, Pepper, and I really didn't talk much, but I hugged them bye none the less and told them that we will see each other soon.

Bruce stood next to me before I left out the door. His embrace was warm and loving. "One day we'll have a better honeymoon. No kidnapping or fighting aliens, just us and a bed." he chuckled then he let me go and took a step back.

"Be careful, Alariana. I love you." He smiled sadly.

"And I love you Bruce." I turned and walked out the door with my suitcase and walked to the awaiting helicopter.

* * *

So tell me how you felt about this chapter. Any suggestions?


	11. Beastly Ways

I'm just saying this story has really evolved. I never expected it to come in this direction. And a Rated M chapter.

* * *

Every night my eyes would be wide open and gazing around the darkened, cold room. For the past few weeks I haven't been able to sleep properly. My dreams were invaded by Loki and Thanos' plan to have me take over Earth. It felt as if they sent me nightmares of killing my teammates to make me lose my focus. And it was started to work. I wanted to just leave the medium size cabin in the woods and search for Bruce. We just managed to find each other to be ripped apart by faith itself.

The agent that stayed with me was Miranda. She was nice, but she was strict on the rules. Not that I'll ever break them, I have to stay hidden to make sure they wouldn't find me. I met her first when I got on the helicopter. She's shorter than me and has blonde hair. We came to live in a small town and found a two bedroom cabin in the woods.

Currently, Miranda and I were getting groceries in the town's store. A TV hung up on the far wall. As we passed by the news was talking about strange things occurred around America. Both Miranda and I stopped and watched the man, "Over the last few days the United State has strange sighting on unknown beings. Some describe them to be over 6 feet, women with purplish skin color. They show up in mostly small towns as if they're looking for something or possibly someone. We advise any to stay inside at night and to stay in groups." I walked away from the TV.

"Miranda we have to do something about this." I whispered so no one would hear me.

She shook her head, "We can't. You cannot be captured and I have to watch out for you Alariana." We got in the checkout line. "If you ever were to leave we would be beyond helping you." I nodded my head and we left the store back to go to our cabin.

At the cabin I had only so much to do. Read books, plant flowers, swim in the nearby lake, or I go into town, but not as much as I'd like to. But now that the aliens are on the loose they can find me if I keep going anywhere.

I walked outside in the sunny sky. Some of the sun rays were blocked from the huge trees that surrounded us. But it was a good place to live. Cities were too crowded and had too many crimes. I walked over to non-blossomed flowers waiting not only for them, but to see Bruce's face again.

**Loki POV**

"That blasted woman." I mumbled under my breath. Thanos sent for his woman army and yet no one could find her. Thanos was growing restless with this hunt. It's been weeks now and his women had to way of finding her.

Where would they send her? A thought came to mind. They wouldn't keep her in the cities and they certainly weren't keeping her at the tower.

"Women, search small villages in the south. You will find her closer trees and animals to appear as if she wasn't here." We all stood in an abandoned building. The women wore small tops to cover their chest and a loincloth with no shows.

"Soon we will find your leader to rule over your new home!" The women screeched and left with groups in small aircrafts. "Soon Lady Banner, soon."

**Alariana POV**

"Hey Miranda, have you seen my hot pockets?" She didn't answer me as I walked back in the house. I heard people talking in the other room. "I just put them in the freezer." I walked around the corner where we ate at the dining table. The image made me stop in my steps. My teammates sat at the table talking with Miranda. One was missing from the table though.

Bruce sat on one side next to Tony. He was talking with Miranda while others pitched in. I backed up too shocked to say anything. I backed up and bumped into the wall. At least that's what I thought until I turned around and saw Thor. He actually had on normal clothes. "Lady Banner!" He picked me up and spun me around.

"Okay I missed you too, but… breathing would be nice too." He sat me down on the floor and the room was silent. I turned back around to see everyone looking and smiling my way. "Did something happen? Why are you all here?"

"Well we couldn't drop by in for a visit?" I gave him a look that said 'obviously you didn't,' and put my hands on my hips.

Steve spoke up, "The army from Thanos is putting people in a panic. We need to move you since they're looking in small towns and you happened to live in a under populated area."

"I kind of figured that out, but why are you all here period? Fury could've had someone tell us." I looked over to Bruce.

"Because you will need to be protected by the best if leave from this area. We have no clue on their location and we cannot find them anyhow." Tony said.

"Right…" I was still staring at Bruce. I was done talking aliens; all I wanted was to be wrapped in Bruce's arms.

He got up from his seat and walked over to me. Instead of walking towards him, I walked backwards and turned to go outside. I made sure we were a safe distance away and grabbed Bruce. He first held me close to his chest and whispered his words of comfort. He then presses a sweet kiss to my lips. "Bruce, I missed you so much. When will this stop?"

"Soon. We'll find Loki soon and put an end to this." He put his hands on my face and made me look into his eyes. "We can finally have a break to ourselves."

I looked back to the cabin and said "What time did they want to leave?" he shrugged his shoulders and said tomorrow. "How about we fly outta here for a while?"

"Fly? What do you mean?" He said.

I backed up and let my bones adjust and grow along with my skin turning blue. I could see that his eyes started to turn green. "Bruce let it go. You'll have control trust me."

His body was turning green and he looked sadden. I just smiled and watched his body transform. The Hulk was loose and all he did was stare at me with a hint of a smile. Bruce was still there, but you can tell the other guy was too, at once.

"Come on big guy." I was going to jump when he grabbed me. We heard shouts and turned to see Tony with the others on the back porch. I was going to say something when the Hulk suddenly jumped into the sky. I couldn't see what direction we were going until I saw the ground get closer. He didn't seem worried as if we couldn't from this height so I held on tighter to him.

We were jumping for a thirty of minutes until Bruce landed in a thick forest. "Why are we here?" I was looking around not noticing the face that was sent my way. "Bruce? Hulk?" I didn't know who name to call, but he didn't answer me anyway. I turned back to him and stared at his taller form. His face only gave one emotion. "Crap."

I backed up away from him, but he came closer to me. The look he sent me gave me the chills. I tried to dash off into the woods, but he quickly grabbed my waist. We fell to the ground when I was still trying to leave. He rolled me over and growled in my face. His face looked smug and I can tell that it was Bruce.

Hulk/Bruce reached his face down towards me and sniffed my neck. A sudden feeling of lust came over me. My wild side was going to take over if he stayed hovered over me like this. Shaking my head, I kicked off of me, but that was another failed attempt.

The hand on my ankle dragged me back. He pressed his front to my back and pushed me to the ground. His chest held me down as his large hands tore off my top. I froze. My struggles seized and my fear spiked along with hidden lust. I was even more shocked when a deep voice was heard, " .ri. ." He said my name slowly.

I turned my head to see him looking at me, but his hands still moved down to my shorts. Without thinking I picked up my lower body and let him take off my shorts. He breathe was hot as he huffed behind me. I could feel myself soaking between my legs. I didn't see what he was doing as I stared at the ground.

Hulk/Bruce grabbed my hips tightly and plunged right into my entrance. A loud roar came from both of our mouths. His thrusts were deep and hard as his large appendage worked inside of me. The Earth underneath me sunk as he plunge within me. The pain and pleasure traveled through my body as he took me like an animal.

The roars coming from both of us caused the animals to run. All of a sudden he pulled me off of the ground and held me up against a tree and wrapped my legs around his waist. I got to see his face as he fucked me. I was panting as he quickened his pace. My nails dug into his shoulders as my climax built up.

My back was being scratched by the tree bark, but I didn't notice as he did another hard thrust cracking the tree. The next thing I know is that I'm cumming along with Bruce. His deep voice clashed with my loud feminine one as we came. The Hulk backed away and I slid to the ground and lay down on my side. He did the same thing and moved my head onto his chest. We both fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Scene**

I picked up my head to see that Bruce and I lay on the warm grass in the backyard of the cabin. The sun was just coming up and everyone could be heard from the kitchen. I stretched and sat up from the ground to notice that I was naked along with Bruce.

"Bruce?" He didn't stir. I pushed his arm and he jumped awake. "Good morning Bruce." I looked down, "A very good morning." He looked down and blushes to see that he was naked with a hard on.

"What hap- never mind." He shook his head and covered himself with his hands.

"We have to sneak pass them and run up the stairs for clothes." All he sent me was a bewildered face. "Or we can sit here in the nude and wait for them to find us… after another round."

He actually laughed at that statement, "I go with choice A."

We both got up and walked to the front of the house still hearing them talking by the kitchen towards the back. I opened the door and peeked around. I grab Bruce hand and run straight up the stairs. They placed his bag in my room so we hurry up and put on some clothes. I put on a purple flower dress and Bruce goes with black slacks and a purple button down.

We headed back downstairs towards the others. They had a table set up for everyone and our seats had food set in front of them. "Good morning guys."

Bruce pulls out my seat and I sit down and get started on my breakfast as they greeted me back. "So how was your little trip, Ally?" Tony said.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Great. Bruce and I finally got to have some time together."

"Well next time you want to fuck like animals go a little further next time. You practically ran the animals out of their homes." I spit out the orange juice from my mouth when Tony said that. "And the picture of you two sleeping on the lawn was just too cute."

I ignored the last comment. My eyebrow twitched, "Why is it that every time Bruce and I have sex you always seem to hang around?"

* * *

Now did you like the chapter? Too much not enough? Send me a review for your feedback.


	12. Locked Up

We landed in a military base belonging to SHEILD. The building was in the middle of nowhere. There were no trees, but grass everywhere. Bruce and I sat next to each while the others sat somewhere else with Tony cracking up jokes about what happened a few hours ago. When I got off after Bruce, a half dozen of agents rushed to me and huddled in a circle around me like they did to Loki on the Helicarrier.

"Why did hell are you surrounding her like that?" Tony asked. "She's not a prisoner." He marched up to the men and stood in front of them.

"Director's order. She is to be placed in a cell, blocked room until further notice, Mr. Stark." A man said in front of me in a deep, controlled voice.

I balled up my fist, "I am not being locked up anywhere. I am not the threat here." I pushed the men out of my way without any effort. "Why are you locking me up?" The men held up their guns.

Just then the Director walks out of the building and walks in our direction. "Right now you are to be escorted to your cell and you are to stay put, Sapphire."

"You got another thing coming if you think-"I was stopped by a few tranquillizers that was shot in my chest before I can change into my other form and run away with Bruce.

"Alariana!" Bruce called for me but it was too late. I was out.

**Third Person POV**

Alariana was carried away into the building and down into the lower levels of the facility. The Avengers were arguing trying to figure out why she was to be put away. Bruce was angry, but held it in not wanting to hurt anyone. Natasha and Clint stayed quiet waiting for Fury to explain. And Thor, Steve, and Tony spoke with Fury.

Steve asked Fury, "Sir, why is Sapphire locked away in a cell when she needs to be in our line of sight? If she wakes up she'll be very angry."

"For all we know Loki could be right here with us, hiding." Natasha said.

Fury sighed, "That's why I have her here." He motioned for them to follow him down the hall. Their curiosity was too much to deny him. They entered a closed off room with no cameras with Agent Hill standing by the door. The room was bare of decoration and furniture. "Loki's smart and we know that. So why not think like him."

Agent Hill stepped up next to Fury, "When Loki escaped he used a disguise in order to hide. If he could do that he can seek in. He knew by the news spreading that we would have her with us and he will come looking."

"A trap? We can capture him right at the base without having any civilians being in harm's way." Steve said and turned to Fury, "What's the plan?"

**Alariana POV**

My fist banged on the indestructible glass repeatedly. The guards looked shaken, but they said where they were. I was now in my other form and I was pissed waking up in a cell. "I'm gonna make you regret being born a man." I hissed out at them while looking down.

He gulped while Steve came in the room holding my cell. He made a motion for the guards to leave. Steve turned to me, "Giving them trouble Banner?"

"More like hell." I looked him over. "Are you going to get me out of here or not?" I growled, changing back to my original self.

His jaw clinched, "You're not getting out." He paused when my hand slammed on the glass. "We have to keep you here for your own and our safely, Banner."

"Cut the crap, _Captain. _I know you better than your own self and you wouldn't let them keep me in this cell." I moved closer to the glass. "It's in your nature."

"That's where you're wrong, _Sapphire. _My nature is to protect people and letting you out would be the opposite of just that." He turned and walked out of the room leaving me with a shocked look on my face.

The cell held no entertainment for me. Bruce wasn't allowed to see me and it broke my heart. I became so frustrated I would cry and scream in the cell, hating the close, clear walls. They kept me in here for a few days and brought me food, but I never touched it, only the water. It was even hard for me not changing. When I went into a rant I would turn, but that was it.

The guards were the only ones in the room with me while an agent brought me some water. A week went by waiting for news on Loki. This reminded me of being in a lab with evil scientist. Fury told me of their agents finding the frozen bodies, except for one, Walter Brown. He was still out there and he knew how to get out of the ice.

The door to my cell room opened and Fury walked. "Sapphire, I've seen that you haven't been eating." He looks to the full tray of food that's been there for hours.

"And now you notice. Maybe your lack of sight is an inconvenience." I said boldly, "Now what do you want?"

His eye narrowed on me, "I don't _want _anything. I just need to know that you'll be here until we have Loki in our hold."

"So you're saying that I'm going to be stuck in here! The fuck I am, you are going to let me out of here or you'll pay for it… other than an eye."

He didn't say anything, but left in an anger huff.

The rest of the week was boring and lonely. Part of me wanted to tear down this whole facility and the other part wanted me to just wait and see how long I can wing this out. And the good part of me won even though tearing everything up and finding Bruce was better than just sitting here.

"Rise and shine, Sapphire." A man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a tall figure stepped into the room. "You're leaving your cell today." He walked up to the glass.

My face was full of shock, "Really, they have Loki?"

"Right under their noses…" He said unlocking the door. My excitement caused me to not notice the tone in his voice. "Follow me." We walked out and into an empty hallway. For a few minutes we walked and turned corners until we stopped at a door. He turned towards me, "You are to show and change into your uniform." He ushered me inside.

It felt nice to take a hot shower. The steam in the bathroom gave me comfort. My hair was wet and curly so I put it up in a bun. I dried off and put on my ice, blue suit I was given by SHEILD. I checked to make sure I was ready to go and walked out of the small room.

Two things shocked me in this moment: First the blonde haired man was gone. It was Loki waiting outside of the room. And two he had a dozen of men surrounding the door.


	13. Time To Rule

**Third POV**

"Where is she!?" Fury's voice echoed in the main room of the facility. He stood back some computers, observing them. Agents were running around, it was chaos.

"Sir, her location is disclosed. Loki took her along with other men that were not in our system." Agent Hill said, closet to him.

The Avengers had on their uniforms ready to go find and save Alariana. Bruce was upset by letting her go, but it was part of Fury's plan. They had to let Loki get Alariana and capture him, but he was sneaky and got away with her. The whole group was tense, not ready for another war to break out with aliens. And they surely didn't want to hurt her.

"Where do you think he took her?" Bruce asked.

Steve spoke up, "Headquarters. Loki would bring her to Thanos so he can farther his plan to take over. He needs her to obey him."

Clint spoke next, "He's going to make her one of his walking zombies."

Fury started to pace, "Agent Hill, check again for the camera footage. We need to know exactly what he did with her."

She nodded her head, "Yes, sir." She was on a computer searching for the video tape.

A video appeared on the back wall causing everyone to stop and look towards it. An unknown man with blonde hair was shown getting out of her cell and a room. The hall camera showed the man changing to Loki with their man joining him, talking. They waited for Alariana to come out of the room.

She came out after thirty minutes and stopped when she saw Loki. The men then turned to female alien. They kneeled down for her. Loki dragged her away, out of sight.

"Why didn't she do anything?" Agent Hill whispered.

Fury shook his head, disappointed with himself. "She couldn't." Hill looked confused. "She wasn't eating and her energy was too low to even think about changing forms."

**Alariana POV**

"Our dear Lady Banner has decided to grace us with her presence." Loki was standing in the front of a large group of alien women. We were on a spaceship heading back to Thanos. Fear drowned my very being. "We now have a leader to guide you in your future victory!"

I couldn't tell what was really going. I was still weak from the lack of food and my anger never dulled for what they did to me. Keeping me locked up without seeing Bruce. That was real torture. A tall alien woman came towards me and handed my some food, it was actually human substance so I grabbed the fruits and started eating up the slices. I looked back at the alien. They looked somewhat better than their men. The woman face was sunken in, but had soft features. Their hair wasn't the same as humans, but looked rubbery. And they wore armor to hide only the feminine parts and their shoulders along with some high boots.

My stomach was full after I finished eating. I started to feel drowsy, however, my fear kept me awake. Loki made his way over after he made sure the ship was hidden from human eyes. He stood in front of me. "Lady Banner, I think it's time for you to get some sleep." His staff gently touched my head and I fell asleep in my sleep.

A soft bed was under me as I woke up. The sheets were a weird material but comfortable. My eyes opened to dim lightening. The room looked to be made of rugged stone. I quickly climbed off of the bed then an alien walked in the room. One of the female aliens came in, "Come, we must prepare you for battle." She said in her language.

"Wait, I can understand you?" I threw my hands over my mouth. She looked amused.

"Loki has gifted you with our language." She came before me and took my wrist, walking me to another door in the room. "It was honest luck that the man led us to you." I didn't question her on that last comment, Loki would know more.

She brought me into a huge bathroom. The tub is wide and deep like a swimming pool. On the opposite side a sink with a mirror hanging down in front of it. And there was also weird styled toilet, as least that's what it closely resembles. The tub was already filled with steaming water. She came up to me and unzipped the front of my suit. I jumped back, "I can take off my own clothing." She was startled, but nodded her head.

The suit was actually easy to take off for being a skin tight suit. I had to think of a way to get out of here. She came towards me and led me to the water. There were steps on the edge of the tub. I climbed down as two more came into the room. The one I talked to came into the water with me. The other two got some bottles filled with liquid and another one placed items on the sink and a towel. The one with me had grabbed a bottle that was handed to her. She wet my hair and rubbed the 'shampoo' in my hair. It caused me to calm down.

They took care of me. I was dry and sat before a mirror while one of the aliens combed my hair, another found a dress for me, and the last one poured me a drink. I was still calm from the bath and I didn't think to do anything, my mind was clear and humble. When she finished with my hair I put on the long, sliver dress.

But the dress wasn't one piece. The sleeves were unattached and I had to slide it up my arms. The top stop under my breast and was a halter. The button of the dress came up to my waist and to the floor. Everyone could see my brown skin where the dress didn't cover.

The women had me follow them down a series of hallways. The place was just build with stone and rocks. It was dark and creepy. My covered feet made a sound each time I took a step and echoed off of the walls. We came to a stop by large double doors that were made of steel. Two women stayed by my side as one opened the doors.

Thanos sat in a throne in the center of the room with Loki standing next to him. As I walked closer he stood up and said, "My dear, you have returned to me."

"Not like I had a choice." I mumbled. If he heard me he didn't say anything. I turned to Loki with hatred in my eyes, "Now I would just love to know how _Prince _Loki found me."

Loki sneered, but remained calm, "Well you friend, Walter Brown, was just kind enough to give us a tracker he had implanted. It was just sad how he had to die before you two could be united."

"Enough!" Thanos said staring at me. "I believe it's time for you to lead our women into battle, Sapphire. They have waited far too long for you." He stepped down from his throne. I turned around, but the alien men stopped me while pointing their staffs. The women hissed at the men, but said nothing. Thanos stood in front of me with a glowing, blue headpiece. It was white silver and shaped like leaves. I struggled to move, but the men held me down and I was still too weak to turn. Thanos placed the crown on my head.

My sight was blinded by a bright blue light. They all took a few steps from me as I clutched at my head trying to take it off, but it wouldn't move. Suddenly, my body isn't in control. I could see, but when I move towards Thanos I tried to stop, it just caused me to grow mentally tired.

I felt myself smile and looked at Thanos. A wicked grin appeared on his face. "We will show them!" He shouted to everyone. My body moved over to his side, opposite of Loki. "Earth will be shown no mercy! We Will Rule Them All!" The aliens screeched with happiness while I sulked in my head.


End file.
